


Secret

by clardycat7



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, Crushes, Fluff, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Shy Luke, Smut, Stepbrothers, cheeky Michael, eventually, super cute, there is a bit in the middle but yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:38:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 26,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3154298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clardycat7/pseuds/clardycat7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke hates the idea of having a stepdad. That is, until he meets his new stepbrother Michael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Luke hated the idea of his mother getting remarried. They had survived ten years on their own, what's ten more? Besides, Luke's brothers were both adults, and Luke was 17, they didn't need someone else to take care of them. Luke thought their lives were perfect the way they were. Why change everything by marrying someone else?  
Luke isn't sure how it happened, but he had never met either of his soon-to-be-step dad's kids. His mum said they were twins and the same age as him. Great.  
But Luke was going to meet them today, the day of the dreaded wedding. Luke was currently fixing the tie on his suit, doing anything he could to postpone going to the stupid wedding.  
"Luke where the fuck are you? We need to go!" Luke's brother Ben called. Luke rolled his eyes and ran his fingers through his blonde hair.  
"I'm coming!" Luke stuffed his phone into his pocket and headed out of his room into the living room, where Ben and his other brother Jack were waiting.  
"C'mon little man let's go." Jack pushed his brothers out the door. Luke trudged behind the two older boys, kicking stones with his feet as he walked to the car. This was going to be a long day.  
* * *  
As soon as Luke arrived at the wedding, he made a b-line for his seat, not caring that he was one of the only people sitting. Luke tapped his heel against the ground while drumming his fingers against his thigh. He just wanted to get this over with.  
"Hey, are you Luke?" A voice asked. Luke looked up, his blue eyes connecting with emerald green ones. Luke quickly nodded his head, feeling a blush creep onto his cheeks. The boy in front of his sat down. "Hi, I'm Michael, your almost step brother." Luke shook the hand Michael was holding out, suddenly feeling shy and timid.  
Now, Luke had known he was gay since he was 11, when he found out what the word gay means. But he had never felt that attracted towards a boy. Michael was so hot. His hair was whitish blonde, but Luke could see there was a light purple tint to it. as if it had just faded overtime. He was smiling widely, making his whole face light up. His skin was even paler than Luke's, but it just made him look even better.  
"Hi," Luke spoke quietly. Michael chuckled and leaned back in his seat, looking up at the alter. People were starting to find their seats now as the wedding would be starting soon. A girl was making their way over to Luke and Michael, wearing a smile identical to Michael's.  
"Hey Mikey! is this Luke?" Luke wiped his palms on his trousers, looking up at the girl.  
"Yeah, Juju this is Luke. Luke, this is my sister Juju." Juju shook Luke's hand. Luke forced a smile.  
"Its nice to meet you," he managed, letting go of her hand to cross his arms over his chest.  
"Its nice to meet you too!" Juju took a seat next to Michael as music began to play on the old piano in the church they were seated in. Luke let his scowl take over again, slinking back into his seat and practically glaring at Daryl, the man marrying his mother.  
* * *  
Luke had to admit, the wedding was beautiful and sweet, but he still wishes it had never happened. Though if that were the case, he never would have met Michael.  
At the reception, Luke sat with Michael, his cheeks constantly red and a small smile playing on his lips as Michael talked.  
"I can't believe I have a brother now! Well, three brothers. Ben and Jack, right?" Like nodded, setting down the glass of water he was holding.  
"Yeah, sorry you couldn't meet them, the both live in London and had to leave early." Michael shrugged.  
"It doesn't matter, I have the feeling I'm going to like you best anyway." Michael winked at Luke, who blushed and looked down at his plate. Oh god, this is not good.  
"Luke!" Luke turned around, seeing his mother running towards him. Luke put on a fake-smile and stood up to hug his mother.  
"Congratulations," he mumbled, trying his best to sound sincere. His mother huffed and set her hands on Luke's shoulders to look into his eyes, a stern expression on her face.  
"I know you didn't want me to get married, but now I am, so try a little harder to be happy for me." Liz, Luke's mother, patted his shoulder before looking around his tall frame.  
"I see you met Michael and Juju!" Liz smiled brightly and hugged each one of her step children.  
"I'm so happy you could all meet! And I'm excited to have a new son and a daughter!" The Clifford kids smiled at their new mum. Luke awkwardly sat down, watching his mum and his new siblings interact.  
Oh, how much he wishes he could go back in time to before Liz met Daryl.  
And oh, how he wishes he didn't think he was developing a crush on his step brother.  
This is going to suck. A lot.


	2. Chapter 2

Today was the day the Clifford's were moving in to Luke's house. They had lived separately while Liz and Daryl were on their honeymoon, but now the dreaded day had finally come.  
The part Luke hated most (well, he secretly was perfectly fine with it, he was just telling himself that he hated it) was the fact that he would have to share a room with Michael. Luke had to completely rearrange his room to fit in a second bed, and to make sure Michael had room for his belongings.  
Luke sat on his bed, ear buds blasting music as he closed his eyes and tried to relax. He was finally starting to drown everything else out when someone poked his arm. He opened his eyes and grumbled, but his angry expression quickly turned into a blush when he saw who it was.  
"Hey Luke." Luke sat up, taking his ear buds out and sitting up so his back was against the headboard.  
Michael was smiling softly and holding a moving box as he looked around the room.  
"I take it this is my side?" Michael pointed at the empty half of the room. Luke nodded and fiddled with his fingers. Michael had set down the box and walked over to Luke, pulling his hands apart and putting them to Luke's sides. Luke blushed at this action, looking up at Michael.  
"You don't need to be nervous Luke, I don't bite. Unless you're into that sort of thing." Michael winked at Luke and he blushed, looking back down at his lap.  
"You don't talk much do you?" Luke shrugged and started playing with his hands again. Idon'ttalkmuchwhenthepersonIwouldbetalkingtomakesmystomachfillwithbutterflies.  
"I don't have much to say," Luke mumbled. Michael sighed and sat next to Luke on the bed.  
"I could use some help with my boxes?" Michael asked, nudging Luke with his shoulder. Luke looked over at Michael, who was pouting slightly. Ugh, this is going to be really hard if he's going to be that cute all the time.  
"Uh, okay." Luke stood up off the bed and looked over at Michael, who had stood up.  
"Well c'mon then." Michael grabbed Luke's hand (oh my god his hand is so soft and warm) and pulled him out of the room and down the stairs.  
Juju was sitting at the kitchen island eating an apple, while Liz and Daryl both seemed to be cooking something.  
"Hi guys! Michael, your father brought the rest of your boxes inside, you just have to carry them up the stairs," Liz said, pointing with the wooden spoon she was using in the direction of the boxes. Michael had let go of Luke's hand, much to his disappointment, to thank Liz and walk over to the boxes. Luke waved at Juju, who was smirking, and blushed while folks while Michael.  
* * *  
Luke and Michael had finished unpacking Michael's things and were sitting on Luke's bed, eating some chips and salsa Liz had brought up.  
"Hey." Michael reached his hand up and wiped the corner of Luke's mouth with his thumb. "You had salsa on your face." Michael laughed. Luke blushed and wiped his face with the back of his hand. Luke suddenly felt tingly and warm inside. This is not good.  
Michael laughed at Luke's red face, which did not help Luke's situation at all. Michael's laugh was so soft and beautiful.  
"Why do you blush every time I talk to you Lukey?" Luke blushed deeper at the nickname as Michael poked Luke's cheek.  
"I'm not blushing," Luke defended, bringing his knees up to his chest.  
"Yes, you are!" Michael laughed and kept poking Luke's cheek. "Its okay though, you're quite cute when you blush." Well that certainly didn't help anything.  
"Uh, thanks." Michael giggled (he fucking giggled) and leaned his head on Luke's shoulder. Luke really wished he hasn't done that.  
"What, do you think its weird for me to call you cute? Because its the truth. You're adorable." Luke blushed and couldn't help the small smile that appeared on his face. Thank god Michael can't see him.  
"Well, look at you two being all cozy." Both of their heads snapped up to see Juju standing in the doorway, smirking with her arms over her chest. Luke looked down at his lap, but Michael just smiled.  
"Hey Juju." She smiled. "What do you want?" Michael asked, not taking his head off of Luke's shoulder.  
"Sorry to interrupt your bromance, but Liz told me dinner's ready." Michael groaned and got off the bed, with Luke padding behind, totally not checking out Michael's ass. Nope. No way.  
* * *  
It was the middle of the night, and Michael was awoken by Luke tossing and whimpering in the bed across the room.  
Michael sat up and rubbed his eyes, looking over at Luke. he was laying on his back, a grimace on his face as another whimper left his lips.  
It was the scream that fully woke Michael up.  
Michael rushed out of his bed and into Luke's. He pulled the blanket over both of them as he rubbed his hand over Luke's arm.  
Luke had woken up and looked over at Michael, who was smiling softly.  
"Bad dream?" Michael murmured, still stroking Luke's arm, which was now covered in goosebumps. Luke nodded and closed his eyes.  
"Its okay Lukey, go back to sleep, I'll be right here." Luke's face turned red as he flipped back around, letting Michael put his arm around his waist and snuggle into his back.  
Luke doesn't know how it happened, but for the first time in ten years, he slept peacefully.


	3. Chapter 3

Luke woke up that morning very confused as to why there was someone laying next to him. He had a vague memory of being woken up from his routine nightmare, someone climbing into his bed, then falling asleep again. But he somehow didn't catch the fact that it was Michael.  
Michael had his arm around Luke's stomach, his head resting on Luke's back as Luke lay on his side. Honestly, Luke didn't want to move, but this was so wrong. They're stepbrothers, Luke can't be enjoying this so much.  
Luke twisted around so he was facing Michael. Michael looked so peaceful when he's sleeping. His mouth slightly open, his entire face relaxed. He looked so cute. Luke brushed off the thought and started lightly shaking Michael's shoulder.  
"Michael," he whispered. Michael's eyebrows furrowed and he slightly stirred. Luke continued to poke Michael until his eyes fluttered open. A soft smile spread across Michael's lips.  
"Mornin' Lukey." Luke blushed at the nickname and sat up in the bed as Michael stretched and did the same.  
"Why did you sleep with me last night?" Luke deadpanned. Michael chuckled and rubbed his eyes. Which, unfortunately for Luke, was really adorable.  
"You were having a nightmare, so I thought it would help." Michael shrugged, looking over at Luke. Luke was staring at his lap.  
"You didn't need to. I have those dreams every night, I'm used to it now." Michael's eyes filled with concern as Luke's eyes widened at what he confessed. Luke had never told anyone about the nightmares before. And now he had just told Michael like he talks about them every day.  
"You have the nightmares every night?" Michael whispered. Luke sighed and started playing with his hand.  
"Yeah." Michael closed his eyes.  
"Did it help when I was there?" he asked, trying to meet Luke's eyes. Luke looked up into Michael's emerald orbs, not wanting to admit it. But he did.  
"Yeah." Michael smiled softly and patted Luke's leg, making Luke shiver and blush.  
"Good." They were interrupted by banging on the door.  
"Luke! Michael! Wake up! Liz made waffles so you better hurry your asses down here if you want any!" Juju yelled through the door.  
"We're up! We'll be down in a second!" Michael yelled back. They heard Juju huff as she went back down stairs.  
"You okay?" Michael asked softly. Luke nodded.  
"Yeah."  
* * *  
Unfortunately for Luke, wait no fortunately for Luke, God, Michael sent all day at his friend Calum's house. By the time he got back, everyone, except Luke, who was sitting up and bed and totally notwaiting for Michael to get home, was asleep.  
When Michael walked into their shared room, he smiled when he saw Luke with his arms wrapped around his knees.  
"Why aren't you asleep?" Michael walked over to his dresser and took his shirt off, pulling out a pair of sweatpants. Luke was so busy so not staring at Michael's bare torso that he forgot about Michael's question. "Lukey?"  
"Luke shook his head and blinked. "Right, uh, I dunno. Couldn't sleep I guess." Luke had to tear his eyes away when Michael took off his jeans to put on his sweatpants. Michael took of the couple bracelets he was wearing, then sat on the edge if Luke's bed.  
"Do you want me to lay with you tonight?" Luke meant to say no, he really, really did, but it came out different.  
"Yes." Michael smiled and got in under Luke's covers. He rested his head on Luke's shoulder and placed his hand on Luke's stomach. Luke tried not to enjoy it, but it was so hard not to.  
"Goodnight Lukey," Michael whispered, snuggling a bit closer to Luke's warmth.  
"Goodnight."


	4. Chapter 4

Oh, could Luke ever get used to this. Waking up, having Michael snuggling into his side. Luke had both of his arms around Michael, and he was half laying on Luke's chest. Brotherly love. Michael is only doing this to keep Luke from having bad dreams. That's it.  
Michael suddenly pulled Luke even closer, making Luke's heart flutter. Michael groaned and his eyelids fluttered open. Michael looked up into Luke's blue eyes and smiled softly.  
"Mornin' Lucas." Luke chuckled and scooted up the bed. Michael got off of Luke's chest, and out of the bed. Which did not make the bed feel cold to Luke. At all.  
"Got any plans for today?" Michael asked, throwing on a shirt and ruffling his hair. Luke picked at a seam in his blanket.  
"Uh, my friend Ashton is coming over," Luke said quietly.  
"Cool. So I'll get to meet him?" Like shrugged.  
"I guess." Michael flashed a grin at Luke that he couldn't help but smile back at.  
"You really don't talk much." Michael suddenly ran over to Luke and jumped on him, his hands attacking Luke's sides.  
"Michael!" Luke laughed, attempting to curl up into a ball. "Don't tickle me!" Michael giggled and stopped, climbing off of Luke, who was red-faced (only because Michael had been tickling him, not because he was flustered over the fact Michael was on top of him. Obviously) and panting, short, breathy laughs falling from his lips.  
"Fuck you," Luke gasped, making Michael chuckle.  
"Lucas Robert Hemmings! You better not have just said what I think you said, or you're going to be sitting in the bathroom with a bar of soap in your mouth for the next hour!" Liz called. Michael started hysterically laughing, while Luke turned beet-red and covered his face with his hands.  
"Sorry Mum!" Luke called. Michael had bent over himself and was laughing so hard Luke thought he was going to pass out or something.  
"Oh my god, you're mother is amazing," Michael gasped out between laughs. Luke pouted and sunk further into his bed.  
"Just wait until its you, then it won't be so funny." Michael had calmed down and collapsed on his bed. That he hasn't even slept in yet for an entire night.  
"Just get dressed Luke." Luke obliged, getting off of his bed to put on a shirt. It probably wasn't real, but Luke felt like he saw Michael checking him out from the corner of his eye.  
* * *  
Ashton had shown up now, and him and Luke were sitting on Luke's bed, while Michael was downstairs with Juju.  
"Damn, your step brother is hot!" Ashton giggled. Luke blushed and set his chin on his knees.  
One of the reasons Ashton and Luke were such good friends is because they were both gay. They stood by each other during the bullying in middle school (it wasn't so bad in high school, pretty much everyone had moved on).  
"Shut up," Luke mumbled. Ashton's eyes widened and his smile took up his whole face.  
"You have a crush on him don't you?" Ashton poked Luke's arm and Luke blushed deeper. "Aww! Luke has a crush on his step brother!" Luke slapped his hand over Ashton's mouth.  
"Shut up! Do you have any idea how much trouble I would get in if someone found out! And besides, he probably isn't even gay." Luke shrugged and wrapped his arms around his knees again.  
"Do you know that for sure?" Ashton asked. Luke shook his head.  
"No. I guess not." Ashton smiled and put his hand on Luke's shoulder.  
"Then there's still a chance he could be!" Ashton smiled reassuringly. "You just need to ask him."  
"Oh yeah? And how would I go about that? 'Hey Michael, are you gay? Because I have the biggest crush on you!" Luke said, a little too loudly.  
"You have a crush on me?" Luke whipped his head around to see Michael standing in the doorway, eyes wide with surprise but still smiling softly. Oh shit.


	5. Chapter 5

Luke swears he has never blushed more in his life. He looked over at Ashton, who's hazel eyes were just as wide as Luke's blue ones. Ashton stood up, rubbing the back of his neck and mumbling a "I'll see ya later Luke" as he scurried past Michael out the door.  
Luke stared at his hands, picking at his blanket and biting his lip so hard he was kinda scared it would start to bleed. But he was way more scared of what was about to happen.  
Michael stepped into their shared room, uncrossing his arms to set a hand on Luke's knee as he sat next to the blond boy on the bed. Luke flinched away from Michael's touch, refusing to meet his soft gaze as he tried his best to comfort the scared and nervous Luke.  
"Lukey." Luke's stomach did a flip when Michael used the nickname. "Do you have a crush on me?" Luke closed his eyes, swallowing the lump in his throat as he finally met Michael's soft green eyes, which looked as kind as ever. That's a good sign, right? Luke took a deep breath, trying to steady his trembling hands. A slight nod is the only answer he gave his step brother. Michael smiled (Luke had looked back to his hands at this point so he didn't see the look of pure happiness cover Michael's face) and set his hand on top of Luke's. Luke's eyes widened and he stared at Michael's hand.  
"Its okay Luke." Michael turned Luke's hand around so he could entwine their fingers, which made Luke blush and look up at Michael in surprise. "I like you too." Luke made an embarrassing squeaky sound and covered his mouth with his hand. Well, the one that wasn't holding Michael's. Holy shit, he's holding Michael's hand!  
"Seriously?" Luke managed, speaking for the first time since Michael entered the room. Michael squeezed Luke's hand and Luke nearly threw up because of the butterflies dancing in his stomach at the simple gesture.  
"Seriously." Luke smiled (the biggest smile Michael had seen on his face) and squeezed Michael's hand back. That is, before the realization of what that means hit him. His smile faltered and his hand went limp in Michael's.  
"But we can't be together." Michael frowned and furrowed his eyebrows.  
"Why not?" Luke looked up at him like the answer was the most obvious thing in the world.  
"Because your dad married my mom! It wouldn't be right and we could get in trouble." Michael sighed and ran his thumb over Luke's hand.  
"What if we kept it a secret?" he whispered, scooting closer to Luke. "What if we just didn't tell anyone?" Luke's breath hitched when Michael swung one leg over Luke's waist. "What if nobody knew?"  
Luke swallowed as his heart beat out of his chest at Michael's close proximity.  
"You think we could pull that off?" Luke asked. Michael smiled softly and placed one hand on Luke's cheek, rubbing his thumb across his cheekbone.  
"Yeah, I think we can." A loud knock on the door interrupted their moment.  
"Luke? Michael? Dinner's ready," Daryl called through the door. Michael jumped off of Luke and he scrambled to sit up.  
"We'll be down in a second!" Michael called. When he had heard his father's footsteps reach the bottom of the stairs, Michael grabbed Luke's hand and pulled him off the bed. He placed Luke's hands on his waist and Luke blushed. Michael put his own hands on Luke's shoulders. "You're really cute when you blush," Michael commented, which only made Luke blush deeper. Michael laughed and pinched Luke's red cheeks. Luke whined and batted Michael's hands away.  
"Stop it Michael!" Luke stepped away from Michael and walked over to the door, twisting the handle and opening it. He made the mistake of looking back behind him, seeing Michael with his arms folded over his chest and pouting.  
"I was only telling my boyfriend he's cute," Michael said. Luke turned red and coughed on air.  
"B-boyfriend?" Luke stuttered, blue eyes wide. Michael chuckled and walked up to Luke, patting him on the chest.  
"Sorry, I meant secret boyfriend." Luke blushed and watched as Michael walked out of the room and down the stairs. He was totally not checking out Michael's ass. That would be ridiculous.  
* * *  
At dinner, everything seemed to be perfectly normal. Luke was mostly silent as usual sitting next to Michael, Juju was sitting across from Luke, having a conversation with Michael about some family visit to their grandma's house, while Daryl and Liz sat on opposite ends of the table, talking about work or something boring like that. The only thing different about this dinner was Michael holding Luke's hand under the table.  
"So, are any of you excited for school to start?" Liz asked. All three teenagers simultaneously groaned.  
"Ugh no. Homework, teachers, annoying students, not my scene," Juju complained. Michael nodded in agreement. Luke just picked at his mashed potatoes in silence.  
"Oh c'mon, it won't be that bad! What about you Luke?" Daryl asked. When Luke didn't answer right away, Michael squeezed his hand under the table. Luke's head snapped up and he cleared his throat.  
"Uh, I guess. Whatever." No one said anything about Luke's short answer, he still hasn't completely opened up. And he never really talked much anyway.  
The rest of the dinner went on as normal. Well, except for the secret hand holding that was making Luke swoon. Yeah, except that.  
* * *  
Dinner was over, and Luke had brushed his teeth and changed into sweatpants while Michael was in the shower. He was putting away the couple clean shirts Liz had brought up when Michael walked in, wearing only his own sweatpants and ruffling his damp hair with a towel. Luke tore his eyes away from Michael's bare torso.  
"Hey Lukey," Michael chuckled, throwing the towel in a hamper and walking over to the taller boy. He put his hands on Luke's chest and slid them up to his shoulders, making Luke's skin tingle. "Am I sleeping with you again tonight?"  
"Please." Michael smiled and bopped Luke's nose.  
"Okay." Michael ran over to Luke's bed and flopped down onto it. He got under the covers and opened his arms wide. "Come cuddle with me Lukey Wukey." Luke blushed and walked over to the bed, laying in Michael's open arms. Michael tucked Luke into his chest and rested his head on top of Luke's. "Goodnight boyfriend."  
"Shut up."  
"You're cute when you're sassy."  
"Shut up!" Luke giggled and covered his face with his hands.  
"Let's try this again. Goodnight boyfriend."  
"I'm not your boyfriend."  
"Says who?"  
"The laws of dating." Michael chuckled and brought Luke closer to him.  
"I'm pretty sure we've already broken half of those laws so what's it matter?"  
"You still have to ask me first." Luke twisted around so he could see Michael's face. Michael smiled and raised his eyebrows.  
"Fine. Luke Robert Hemmings, will you be my boyfriend?" Michael wiggled his eyebrows and Luke giggled.  
"I guess." Michael fake-scoffed and pulled Luke's hips over so Luke was laying on top of him. Luke let out a little squeal.  
"You guess?" Michael pouted and Luke rolled his eyes, smiling softly.  
"Fine. Michael Gordon Clifford, I will be your boyfriend." Michael smiled triumphantly and positioned Luke back to where he was before. He was about to say goodnight again when a realization hit him.  
"Wait, how did you know my middle name?"  
"Juju told me."  
"That bitch. I told her not to tell you that." Luke laughed.  
"Don't say that. I like Juju."  
"Not as much as you like me right?"  
"I guess." Michael squeezed Luke into his chest. "I'm kidding! I like you more." Michael smiled.  
"Thank you. Now, I'm going to say this one more time. Goodnight boyfriend." Luke chuckled and grabbed Michael's hand.  
"Goodnight boyfriend."


	6. Chapter 6

Luke woke up cuddled in Michael's arms. Their legs were tangled together underneath the sheets, Michael's arms around Luke's waist and his head resting on top of Luke's blond quiff. Luke held Michael's hand in his own, running his thumb over his knuckles. Michael stirred and turned his face so his cheek was in Luke's hair.  
"Michael?" Luke whispered, wiggling his shoulders in Michael's tight grip. Michael groaned and blinked his eyes a few times before scooting up the bed and pulling Luke with him. They sat with their backs against the headboard, hands clasped between them. Luke's knees were bent and his face was red, but he was smiling and looking at their hands.  
"Are we really going to do this Michael?" Luke asked, suddenly feeling nervous. Michael smiled softly and squeezed Luke's hand.  
"I'd like to. I'd really, really like to." Luke blushed and giggled, looking up at Michael with his pretty blue eyes that Michael loved so much.  
"I'd like to too." Michael smiled (actually it was more of a smirk) and there was a mischievous glint in his eye.  
"You know what else I'd like to do?" Michael swung himself over Luke so he was straddling him. Luke blushed and shook his head.  
"N-no." Michael smiled and nudged Luke's cheek with his nose, making Luke shiver.  
"I really, really want to kiss you Lukey." Luke's eyes widened and he blushed redder. Luke, in all of his 17 years of life, has never been kissed. So he was beyond nervous. But he also desired to feel Michael's lips on his so much he thought he was going to burst. "Luke?" Michael ran his thumb over Luke's cheekbone and Luke blinked, snapping out of his train of thought. "Is it okay if I kiss you?" Luke probably should've shook his head no, but honestly, he wanted this. He needed this. So he nodded. Michael smiled softly and first pressed his lips to Luke's nose. Luke's eyes fluttered closed at the feeling of Michael's soft lips on his skin.  
Michael pulled away, and smiled, running his thumb over Luke's red lips. Luke's eyes opener to meet Michael's bright green ones. Michael kissed Luke's slightly stubbly cheek as Luke's hand went to press into the back of Michael's neck.  
"Please kiss me Mikey," Luke pleaded, his eyes wide and lips slightly pouting. Michael chuckled softly and brought his lips directly over Luke's. Luke could feel Michael's breath fan over his face, causing goose bumps to rise over his skin. Michael's nose nudged Luke's, and he closed his eyes again.  
"Okay?" Michael whispered. His face was so close to Luke's that their lips brushed when he spoke.  
"Yes." Luke's hands slid to Michael's shoulders as Michael brought his lips slightly closer.  
And then. . .  
There was a knock on the door.  
Both boys groaned in annoyance. Michael's head falling to Luke's shoulder.  
"Wake up dorks breakfast is on the table." Juju banged on the door again before leaving down the stairs. When she had left, Michael lifted his head to kiss Likes forehead and brush his hair back.  
"I'm sorry love." Luke blushed at the pet name, twiddling his thumbs that were behind Michael's neck.  
"'S okay. Next time." Michael smiled apologetically and climbed off of Luke, throwing on one of Luke's shirts he forgot to put away.  
"Hey! Who said you could steal me shirt?" Luke asked hopping out of bed with his arms folded over his chest. Michael laughed and shrugged.  
"The laws of dating." Michael winked while Luke blushed and rolled his eyes. Luke threw on a shirt of his own, huffing and walking over to the door.  
"Hey Luke?" Michael asked before he could leave the room. Luke turned around to meet Michael's soft gaze.  
"Yeah?" Michael walked up to Luke and put his arms around his neck. Luke instinctively set his arms around Michael's waist.  
"Have you ever been kissed before?" Luke blushed and looked away from Michael's stare.  
"Uh no." Michael smiled softly, and used his hands to turn Luke's head so he could look into his eyes  
"Then I promise to make your first kiss as special as I can." Both boys smiled and Michael kissed Luke's nose. Oh, how Luke wishes he could just kiss him without being nervous. But at the same time, Luke wants his first kiss with Michael, his first kiss ever, to be special. And hopefully it will be.


	7. Chapter 7

"Will you go out with me tonight?" Michael randomly asked. Luke blushed and buried his head in Michael's shoulder. They were cuddling on the couch, since Daryl and Liz were at work and Juju was at a friend's house. "And by tonight I mean any time before seven when our parents get home," Michael added, pressing a kiss to the back of Luke's hand.  
"Uh sure." Michael grinned and flipped their bodies around so he was straddling Luke, who's blue eyes were wide and his cheeks were red as a tomato. Michael kissed Luke's cheek and Luke's skin tingled.  
"Perfect. We should probably go now though actually. We don't want to take any chances." Michael pecked Luke's nose and got up, holding his hand out for Luke to take.  
Luke couldn't believe that this beautiful boy in front of him was all his. Well, all his, except for the fact they couldn't tell anyone. It had been two weeks since Michael's promise of making Luke's first kiss special, and Luke was secretly hoping that this would be it. He really wants to kiss Michael, with his soft pink lips and beautiful smile.  
"Lukey?" Luke snapped out of his trance, his ocean-colored eyes looked up to meet Michael's. He shook his head and blinked, grabbing Michael's hand so he could pull him up.  
* * *  
Michael had driven the two of them yo an old park that Luke hadn't been to since he was eight. They were sitting on the swings, their hands clasped and swinging between them. Luke was of course blushing, and still secretly hoping Michael would kiss him.  
"C'mon." Michael suddenly stood up and yanked Luke with him, pulling him across the playground. He ran over to a wall by the slide, backing Luke against it and putting his hands on either side of Luke against the wall. Luke's breath hitched at how close he was. How close Michael's lips were.  
"Hi," Michael whispered. Luke smiled.  
"Hi," Luke giggled, clasping his hands behind Michael's neck. He played with the little tufts of hair there as Michael's green eyes looked into Luke's. Michael's hand held Luke's cheek.  
"I love your laugh." Luke blushed and giggled again, lookin at the ground. Michael laughed at how adorable Luke was acting.  
"Hey, remember when I promised to make your first kiss special?" Luke's head snapped up.  
"Y-yeah." Michael smiled as he placed his other hand on Luke's cheek. Luke's hands went down to Michael's waist, as Michael pressed their chests together.  
"Is it special enough?" Michael asked softly. Luke couldn't breath, couldn't think, he barely managed to nod. But thank god he did, because Michael didn't waste any time, pressing his lips to Luke's like the world depended on this one kiss. Luke's world certainly did.  
Luke's stomach erupted in butterflies when he finally felt Michael's lips against his. Luke's back was pressed against the wall and Michael's body was pressed against his chest. Luke's heart was beating a mile a minute and he wanted this moment to last forever.  
Unfortunately, that couldn't happen. Michael pulled away all too soon, a wide smile on his incredibly pink lips. Luke smiled back, his cheeks just as red as Michael's lips.  
"Was that okay?" Luke nodded vigorously, wrapping his arms around Michael's neck.  
"Fuck yeah it was." And Luke surprised Michael by kissing him even harder than before.  
* * *  
Thankfully, Luke and Michael made it home before anyone else did. It was now around midnight, and Michael and Luke were cuddling in Luke's bed, like they did every night.  
"Hey Luke? What are those dreams you used to have about?" Luke stiffened, playing with the hem of the shirt Luke wished Michael wasn't wearing.  
"Doesn't matter," Luke mumbled, hoping Michael would just drop it.  
"Hey, yes it does matter." Michael pulled Luke so he was on top of Michael's chest and was forced to look at him. Michael had one arm tightly wrapped around Luke's back to keep him in place and the other one played with Luke's hair. "What are they about Lukey?" Luke avoided Michael's concerned gaze.  
"I can't tell you." Michael only grew more worried.  
"Baby, you know you can tell me anything." Luke blushed when Michael called him "baby".  
"I know. But I-I've never told anyone about them before, and I'm just not ready." Luke felt tears in his eyes and buried his face in Michael's chest, to embarrassed to Luke up at him. Michael, suddenly not caring about the nightmares and only wanting to comfort his upset boyfriend, wrapped both arms around Luke and started rocking them back and forth.  
"Shh Lucas, its okay. You don't have to tell me, its okay Lukey." Michael used a finger to tilt Luke's head up. He pressed their lips together, wanting to calm Luke down. Luke sighed and put his hands on Michael's face. He pulled away, and Michael kissed his nose. "Okay?"  
"Okay." Luke smiled and kissed Michael's cheek before laying back down and cuddling into Michael's chest, falling asleep just like that, with Michael's arms around his waist and Luke's head tucked underneath Michael's chin.


	8. Chapter 8

It was three weeks later, and the morning of their first day of school. Luke was woken up by light kisses being pressed to the back of his neck. He fidgeted around and groaned, not wanting to wake up.  
"I know you're awake Lukey, you need yo get up." Luke grumbled so him and Michael were face to face. Michael was grinning and missed Luke's nose. "Morning babe." Luke's heart fluttered, but he ignored it.  
"How are you so perky so early?" Luke groaned, pouting slightly. Michael had his arms tightly wrapped around Luke's waist and he squeezed him tighter.  
"Because I get to wake up next to my beautiful boyfriend." Luke blushed deeply. Michael chuckled and kissed Likes pouty lips, making Luke swoon. Even after three weeks, he still wasn't used to the feeling of Michael's lips on his. When Michael pulled away, Luke only pouted more.  
"No," he mumbled before kissing Michael again. Michael chuckled and kissed Luke back until they were both out of breath.  
"Well then." Michael smiled cheekily, making Luke blush. Michael kissed Luke's cheek before getting up off the bed. "C'mon Lucas, we have to go to school." Luke groaned and rubbed his eyes before standing up too.  
Both boys got dressed (Luke ran off to the bathroom to so so because a, he was self-conscious of his body and b, he didn't want yo be caught staring at Michael while he was changing) and were downstairs eating breakfast with Juju, since Daryl and Liz had already gone to work.  
"So, how've you too been? You're always hiding in your room, I feel like I never see you." Juju took a bite of her toast, looking at her brothers expectantly.  
"We're fine Juju." Michael squeezed Luke's thigh and Luke blushed a little. "Perfectly fine." Juju raised one eyebrow but let the matter slide.  
"Whatever." She waved her hand and checked her phone. "Natalie is here, do I'll see you two in school." Juju got up and grabbed her bag, waving to her brothers.  
When she had left out the door, Michael grabbed Luke's hand and brought it to his lips, kissing the back of it. Luke blushed as Michael linked their fingers together.  
"You ready to do this?" Michael asked softly. Luke nodded.  
"Its only school. It'll be fine. I'll be fine." Luke pecked Michael's lips and stood up, pulling Michael up with him. Michael put his hands on Luke's waist and rubbed them back and forth.  
"Let's go then."  
* * *  
So far, the day had been pretty normal. Luke's biology class just ended, and he was now sitting at lunch with Juju, her friend Natalie, Ashton, Michael's friend Calum, and Michael himself.  
Juju and Natalie were in a heated conversation about clothes or something, and Michael and Ashton were chatting about bands, getting to know each other better.  
"So, you're Luke huh?" Calum was sitting next to Like and poked him with his elbow. Luke nodded.  
"Michael's right, you don't talk much." Like blushed and looked over at Calum, who was smiling kindly.  
"Michael talks about me?" Liked curiosity spiked. Calum tolled his eyes and laughed.  
"God yes. all the fucking time. If I didn't know any better I'd say he was in love with you." Calum winked and Luke blushed, picking at his lunch. Michael, overhearing their conversation, turned and glared at Calum.  
"Shut up dickhead, I don't talk about him that much." Luke looked over at Michael, who had a pink tinge to his cheeks. Luke giggled softly, he had never seen Michael blush.  
"Yes you do! He's the only thing you ever talk about anymore, its kind of adorable." Juju suddenly became interested in the conversation.  
"They spend all their time alone in their room. Maybe their secretly dating." Juju wiggled her eyebrows and giggled. Her and Natalie burst into laughter, along with Calum. Ashton was laughing too, but looked over at Michael and Luke, who were blushing and forcing nervous laughter.  
Luke's phone chimed, and he grabbed it out of his pocket.  
Ashton: Did something happen between you and Michael after I left when you admitted your crush? Something totally happened. Why didn't you tell me? I'm coming over after school  
Luke blushed and put his phone away. Michael nudged his shoulder.  
"What is it Luke?" Luke sighed and shook his head.  
"After school," he whispered. Michael nodded and went back to his lunch.  
Were they really going to tell Ashton? And if so, what was he going to think?


	9. Chapter 9

Luke and Michael were sitting next to each other on Luke's bed, with Ashton standing in front of them, eyebrow raised and arms crossed.  
"Well? Spill, now." Ashton raised his eyebrows and looked at the other two boys expectantly. Luke looked over at Michael, who gave him a slight nod, lacing their fingers together and giving Luke's hand a squeeze. Ashton's eyes widened and a smile started to form on his lips.  
Michael took a deep breath and began to talk.  
"After you went home, Luke confessed his crush, and I told him I liked him back. We decided that we were going to be in a secret relationship. A couple weeks later we kissed, and that's as far as we are now." Ashton was smiling and surprised the boys by tackling them in a giant hug.  
"Yay! I'm so happy for you two! Does anyone else know?" The boys shook their heads, and Ashton smiled bigger.  
"Well, I am honored. And I promise not to tell anyone." Ashton sat on the bed across from the two boys who were still holding hands. "And you two are so cute! I would say it was disgusting, but really it just makes me want a boyfriend." Ashton pouted slightly and crossed his arms over his chest.  
"Yeah, having a boyfriend is pretty great." Michael kissed Luke's cheek and Luke blushed, smiling and looking down at his lap. Ashton groaned in fake-annoyance.  
"Ugh, I'm going to go before my heart is wretched from my chest. See ya at school Luke. Bye Michael." Ashton stood up and waved before leaving out the door.  
Michael pulled Luke into his lap, making Luke let out a little yelp. Michael situated Luke between his legs and Michael wrapped his arms around Luke's waist. Luke leaned back into Michael's chest. Michael pressed a kiss to Likes shoulder. His lips trailed up Luke's neck, and Luke most let out a moan. It felt so good. Luke shivered as Michael kissed behind Luke's ear.  
"Someday Luke, I'm going to make love to you. I know you're not ready now, so I'll wait. I'd wait a million years for you. But I will have that special moment with you someday. I promise. And you know I always keep my promises." Likes entire body heated up. His heart raced and his breath quickened as Michael kissed the shell of his ear.  
"Michael," Luke whispered. Michael squeezed Luke into his chest and started rocking them side to side.  
"You're so amazing Lukey, I feel like I've known you my whole life." Michael intertwined their fingers and rested his chin on Luke's shoulder.  
"Michael," Luke said again, this time a bit louder.  
"Yes baby?" Michael pressed a kiss to Luke's neck. Luke turned red.  
"Are you really going to wait for me? I mean, for starters I'm as virgin as you can be, and have no idea what to do in that situation. I'm not that attractive, I am anything but hot. And we can't tell anyone about our relationship. Is it really worth it?" Luke twisted Luke around so he could look into his eyes. One finger was under his chin, and his other was resting on Luke's back.  
"Are you kissing Lucas? I don't give a fuck if you're a virgin. In fact, I think its amazing that when we do make love for the first time, I'll be your first ever. I'm all your going to know, and I'm so honored to be that special person in your life. I'm elated that I'll be the only one you've ever been intimate with. Second, you are breathtakingly attractive. You can go from absolutely adorable, with your rosy cheeks, big blue eyes, and pouty lips, to hot as fuck, with that damn lip ring and that beautiful body I feel so honored to see when I get to chance to. And last, we won't have to keep it a secret forever. When we turn eighteen and move out, we'll tell everyone. You are totally worth it Luke." Luke was blushing madly and there were tears in his eyes.  
"You mean that?" he whispered. Michael smiled softly.  
"Every word." Michael pressed his lips to Luke's, smiles on both of their faces.  
"Hey guys I - what the hell?" The boys frantically jumped away from each other, staring wide eyed at Juju, who's jaw was practically on the floor as she stared st the two red-faced and pink-lipped boys.  
Oh fuck.


	10. Chapter 10

"You, I, what, how, huh?" Juju was frozen in the doorway, staring at her brothers, who had ended up as far away from each other on the bed as they could be.  
"Juju, I can explain." Michael stood up, walking over to his twin.  
"Explain what? How you were making out with our step brother? I can't believe this." Juju massaged her temples with her fingers, closing her eyes. Michael looked over at Luke with a 'what the hell do I do' face. Luke was blushing and wide eyed, returning Michael's look with a 'I have no fucking idea' face.  
"Why were you two kissing?" Juju opened her eyes.  
"Because I like kissing my boyfriend." Michael played it off like it was totally normal.  
"Boyfriend!" Juju started pacing around the room, biting her nails.  
"I knew you were gay, but I didn't know you liked Luke! How longs has this been going on?" Michael sighed.  
"About a month or so.' Juju stopped pacing and she covered her mouth with her hand.  
"What?" she squeaked, looking between Michael and Luke. Luke was looking st his hands, picking at his jeans.  
"Please don't tell anyone Juju, we can't risk Liz and Dad finding out." Juju took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of her nose.  
"I, I won't tell anyone. But I need some time to process this." Juju sent one last look to the boys before leaving the room. Michael walked up to the door and closed it, turning around and leaning his back against it.  
"Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit." Michael closed his eyes and covered his face with his hands. "This is not good."  
Luke got up off the bed and wrapped his arms around Michael's smaller body, hugging him tightly. Michael did the same to Luke, wrapping his arms around his neck and hugging him just as tight.  
"I'm scared Mikey." Michael grabbed Luke's face so he could look into his eyes.  
"It'll be fine Lukey. Juju loves us, she wouldn't tell anyone. Everything's going to be okay." Michael kissed Luke softly on the lips, and then on his nose. Luke giggled cutely and Michael continued to press kisses all over Luke's face. Michael pushed Luke back so he fell on the bed. Luke's cheeks turned red as Michael kissed him hard, his hands on the bed by Luke's head.  
He gave Luke's lips one last peck on the lips before he trailed his lips down Luke's neck.  
"Can I take your shirt off Lukey?" Michael whispered, kissing Luke's jaw. Luke blushed and bit his lip, feeling nervous.  
"I, uh, I." Michael pressed a kiss to Luke's cheek and pushed Luke's hair back.  
"You're beautiful Luke. You're perfect." Michael lifted the bottom of Luke's shirt until it was slightly above his navel.  
Luke's eyed went wide as Michael went down his body, kissing the bit of exposed skin on his stomach.  
"Its just your shirt Luke. Let me see your beautiful body. I'll show you mine." Michael winked and pulled off his shirt, showing off his pale chest.  
Luke swallowed and stared at Michael's torso, reaching his fingers up to trace along his abs. Michael's breathing became heavier and he kissed Luke softly. "Its okay Luke." Luke's chest rose up and down rapidly as Michael kissed his neck.  
"Sh-should, sh-shouldn't we t-talk about Juju?" Luke stuttered. Michael put his hands on Luke's face and kissed him.  
"We don't need to worry about her right now. She's not a total bitch," both boys laughed slightly, "she wouldn't betray us like that. So let me distract you Lukey." Michael kissed Luke's cheek and lifted his shirt up a bit more. "Its only your shirt. You're so hot Luke, I just want to see you." Luke took a deep breath.  
"O-okay." Michael smiled and pulled Luke up in a sitting position so he could pull his shirt up. He pulled it completely off, throwing it behind him. Michael ran his hands down Likes chest and smiled softly.  
"You're so beautiful." Luke laid back down and Michael began to kiss Likes chest.  
"Michael," Luke said softly, his hands tangling into Michael's hair as his kisses trailed down Luke's stomach, then back up.  
"You never have to be embarrassed by your body. I think you're flawless." Luke blushed and kissed Michael's lips. Michael wrapped his arms around Luke's waist and flipped them over so Luke was on top.  
"Cuddle?" Michael asked. Luke giggled and kissed Michael's pouting lips.  
"Cuddle." Michael scooted up so his back was against the headboard, and Luke curled up into his side.  
"What are we going to do if Juju tells my mom or your dad?" Luke asked softly. Michael sighed and ran his fingers through Luke's hair.  
"We'll take whatever's thrown at us. And we'll do it together, because I'm never leaving you." Luke smiled and kissed Michael's chest.  
"'Kay," Luke mumbled. Michael smiled softly at his boyfriend, who looked impossibly cute at that moment.  
They were going to get through this together, no doubt about it.


	11. Chapter 11

At dinner that night, Juju completely avoided Luke and Michael's gazes, pretending they didn't even exist. Liz, with all of her motherly instincts, noticed. Juju usually talked non-stop, but she was only picking at her food.  
"What's wrong Juju? Did something happen?" Luke and Michael shared a look. Luke's eyes were wide, showing how nervous he was. Michael squeezed Luke's thigh, wanting to comfort his boyfriend. Luke was thankful for the soft touch, and he set his hand on top of Michael's.  
"Nothing's wrong. I'm just uh, a bit stressed. I have a big test in math tomorrow. In fact, I'm not really hungry, so I'm going to go study." Juju set down her napkin and hurried out of her seat in the direction of her room.  
"Well, that was interesting." Liz looked a Daryl with her eyebrows raised. Then she turned to Michael and Luke. Luke really wanted to curl up in a ball and hid from his mum's intense gaze, but he stayed strong and kept his eyes on Michael (something he very much enjoyed doing). "Do either of you know what's up with your sister?" Luke held tightly to Michael's hand under the table.  
"No, I have no idea," Michael said coolly. Liz narrowed her eyes slightly, but when Michael held her gaze without flinching she just decided to go with it.  
"Okay." Luke, desperate to get away from his prying mother, quietly excused himself and went up to his room.  
He was standing in the middle of the room, biting at his nails nervously when the door opened. Luke didn't bother turning around, he knew it was Michael when he wrapped his arms around Luke's stomach and kissed his shoulder.  
"Hi," Michael whispered, kissing behind Luke's ear. Luke put his hands over Michael's and leaned back into his chest.  
"Is this really worth it Michael?" Luke asked. Michael spun Luke around so he could look into his eyes, which were full of nervousness and fear. Michael had his hands on Luke's cheeks as he leaned in to peck his nose.  
"What do you mean love?" Luke closed his eyes and sniffled slightly.  
"I mean, is being together worth hiding? Is it worth this constant fear our parents are going to find out?" Michael felt tears in our own eyes as he tried to smile softly to reassure his boyfriend.  
"I think its worth it. I don't know how I'd survive living in the same room as you if you weren't mine. I'm falling for you Luke, I want you to be with me all the time, to be right beside me. So the question is, is it worth it for you?" Luke was crying now, so all he could do was nod. Michael smiled and attached his lips to Luke's.  
Luke held Michael tight, never wanting to let go. Never wanting to let himgo. Michael slowly entered his tongue into Luke's mouth, letting him get used to the new feeling. Luke let him in, his cheeks turning slightly more pink.  
When Michael pulled away, Luke's eyes were still closed and his mouth still slightly open. Michael giggled and slid his hands down to Luke's waist.  
Luke slowly opened his eyes, bright blue meeting glittering green.  
"You're falling for me?" Luke whispered. Michael laughed and kissed Luke's lips.  
"Head over heels." Luke blushed and smiled.  
"I'm falling for you too." Michael smiled widely and kissed Luke again.  
"I have one rule though." Luke furrowed his eyebrows together as Michael smirked.  
"Yeah?" Michael slid his hands under Luke's shirt. Luke eyes went wide and his breathing became irregular.  
"Neither of us are allowed to where shirts to bed anymore." Luke blushed wildly and covered his face with his hands. Michael laughed and went to leave the room.  
"I hate you!" Luke called.  
"You love me!" Michael yelled back. Luke didn't answer because yeah, he thinks he is falling in love with the purple-haired boy. And he doesn't know what to do about it.


	12. Chapter 12

Several weeks later, Juju had still barely spoken to Luke and Michael. She spent most of her time at Natalie's house, avoiding them at all costs.  
This worried Luke. He had really grown t like his step sister, but now it seemed like they were strangers.  
During one of Michael and Luke's nightly (shirtless) cuddling sessions, Luke approached the topic.  
"I miss Juju," he whispered, nuzzling his nose into Michael's warm neck. Michael had his hand resting on Luke's thigh that was hitched over his waist. His other arm was around Luke's shoulders as Luke snuggled into his side.  
"I know baby. She'll talk to us again, she'll get over this." Michael kissed Luke's hair and rubbed his thigh softly. Luke was blushing and pressed a kiss to Michael's neck. Michael smiled softly.  
The only sound heard was the light rain hitting the window. It didn't rain much in Sydney, so when it did, it seemed even more beautiful. Not as beautiful as Luke though, at least in Michael's mind.  
"Mikey?" Luke whispered. Luke shifted over so he was laying on top of Michael. Luke set his hands on Michael's chest, then rested his head on them.  
"Yes Lukey?" Michael squeezed Luke's hips playfully. Luke squirmed slightly, shifting up Michael's body a bit. Michael chuckled.  
"Do you think you could ever love me?" Luke whispered. His eyes were wide, overall he looked like a two year old. A very adorable two year old. Michael tried to hide his shock at the question. He rubbed Luke's sides, making the younger boy blush.  
"Oh Lucas, I do. You're beautiful, sweet, innocent, adorable, absolutely perfect. And mine. No matter what happens, you will always be mine, and I will always be yours. I do love you Luke. I have since the first time I saw you, at the wedding that brought us together. I love you baby, so, somuch." Luke blushed and felt himself crying (god, when did he become such a softie?).  
"But its only been a few months. How could you love me after so little time? How could you love me in general? I am anything but perfect. If anyone, you're perfect." Luke was pouting a bit and looked away from Michael's face. Michael grabbed Luke's chin, forcing him to turn back.  
"Lukey, you areperfect. I love every little thing about you. I love how you blush Every time I touch you or even talk to you. I love how you care so much for the people you love. I love you. This world we live in is a strange place Lukey, and it allowed me to meet you. To fall in love with you. Sure, its only been a few months, but I am certain I am in love with you. I have no doubt baby, you're all I want." Luke smashed his lips onto Michael's, pressing himself as close as he could.  
When he pulled away, he was smiling. "I love you too Michael. I want you too. I need you Mikey." Luke stared in Michael's eyes, his own filled with desperation.  
At first, Michael was confused, then realization dawned on him.  
"Luke, we can't." Luke's eyes filled with sadness and embarrassment. He went to climb off of Michael, but he just pulled Luke right back. "No, Luke, I don't mean it like that. I want to, I really, reallywant to, believe me. But I am not going to make love to you for the first time when our parents and sister are in the same house. When we go finally do that, it's going to be special. Morespecial. We'll be alone, and I'll smother you with a bunch of romantic stuff. I love you too much to take your virginity right now. I promise I will Lukey, but not tonight, okay?" Luke nodded and rested his face on Michael's shoulder.  
"Okay. I love you." Michael smiled and hugged Luke tight.  
"You're not mad at me?" Luke giggled and shook his head.  
"No Mikey. I understand. Thank you for wanting to make it special. You're the best boyfriend ever." Luke pressed a huge kiss to Michael's cheek. Michael chuckled.  
"No, you're the best boyfriend ever." He poked Luke's side, making the blond boy giggle.  
"Shut up." Luke lifted his head to press a quick kiss to Michael's lips. Michael smiled. He was so proud of how much Luke had opened up to him. He never used to initialize physical contact, and he never would have had this conversation a month ago. Michael kissed Luke's nose, making him scrunch his face up.  
"You're so cute." Luke blushed and smiled.  
"So are you." Michael rolled his eyes.  
"I have a question for you." Luke scooted up Michael's body a bit.  
"What is it?" Michael ran his finger along Luke's lips, stopping at the cool, black metal of his lip ring.  
"When and why did you get your lip pierced?" Luke laughed and bit the corner of his lip, where the metal ring was.  
"Uh, I was at Ashton's house, he had a few friends over, and I got dared to pierce my lip. So one of the guys did it." Michael smiled and bit Luke's lip, tugging at the ring softly. Like blushed a rosy red color as Michael let go.  
"Well, I think it us beyond sexy." Michael winked and Luke blushed, hiding his face in Michael's neck. Michael chuckled at Luke's adorableness. "You're so cute, you're like a little five year old." Luke lifted his head to pout his bottom. lip.  
"But you said I was sexy," Luke pouted. Michael kissed Luke's plump lips.  
"You are. You can go from being my cute little Lukey to being hotter than the sun in two seconds flat." He kissed Luke again. "Which is one of the reasons why I love you. You're perfect when. you are blushing and giggling, and you're perfect when you're shirtless and biting that damn lip ring. I love you either way. I love you bothways. I love you." Luke blushed and smiled, pressing his lips to Michael's softly.  
"I love you too." Michael placed Luke at his side again. Like got into the same position he was before, with one leg over Michael's waist and his arm across his chest. "You make me so happy Michael. Since I met you, I've become so much more confident with myself. I used to think I was ugly, fat, and unable to be loved. But when I'm with you, I realize that I am attractive, and I feel loved. Thank you so much for that Mikey. I love you." Michael kissed Luke's forehead, and Luke curled up into his side.  
"Of course Lukey, I'm honored to be the one to make you realize how absolutely flawless you are." Michael pecked Luke's lips and rested his hand on Luke's thigh again, squeezing it softly. "I love you." Luke giggled.  
"I feel like we've said that a thousand times tonight." Michael kissed the top of Luke's head.  
"And we'll say it a thousand more. Because I love you baby." Like blushed as Michael pressed his lips to Luke's.  
"I love you too. Goodnight Mikey." Luke nestled his face into Michael's neck.  
"Goodnight love." Michael pulled Luke close, because how is he supposed to go to sleep without Luke pressed to his side?


	13. Chapter 13

It was a week later when Juju finally went in to talk to Luke and Michael. Liz and Daryl weren't home, so Michael was cuddling Luke. They were in their room, Luke sitting between Michael's legs. Michael had his arms around Luke's waist and his chin resting on his shoulder. Luke had a textbook and a notebook in his lap, and was chewing on the end of a pencil, eyebrows furrowed in concentration.  
Michael kissed Luke's cheek. "You're so cute when you study. My little smartie. I love you." Luke giggled and turned his head, pecking Michael's lips.  
"I love you too. Now let me study." The two boys were so wrapped up in each other the didn't hear the door open.  
"Uh, hi." Their heads snapped up to see Juju smiling sheepishly at them.  
"Hey." Michael smiled softly as Luke set his school stuff to the side. Michael scooted up the bed so Luke could snuggle into his chest more comfortably. Juju watched them, biting her lip.  
"You two really are cute." Luke blushed and Michael held Luke tighter.  
"Did you come here for something Juju?" Michael asked. Juju took a deep breath and stepped farther into their room.  
"Yeah. I'm so sorry I've been a bitch for so long. I was just in shock. You two obviously love each other, and I have no right to judge you. And I promise I won't tell anybody." Luke laced his fingers through Michael's and smiled.  
"Thank you. That means a lot." Juju smiled brightly.  
"And I am honestly really happy for you two. But now I'm going to go so you can suck each other off or whatever it is you do." Juju winked and Luke blushed, bringing Michael's arms around him to hide his face. Michael and Juju both laughed and Michael kissed Luke's hair.  
"Bye sister." Juju was still giggling as she shut the door. Luke didn't uncover himself.  
"C'mon Lukey she was joking." Luke slowly uncovered his face, looking up at Michael with innocent blue eyes.  
"Would you like to suck me off Michael?" Luke asked boldly, surprising Michael and himself. Luke blushed and snuggled down farther into Michael.  
"I would love to. But what I want doesn't matter, its what you want. Would you like me to suck you off Luke?" Michael poked Luke's arm. Luke blushed and looked down at his hands, playing with the ring on his pinky.  
"I-I don't k-know, its not the s-same as loosing y-your v-virginity. Right?" Michael kissed Luke's cheek and placed his hands on Luke's.  
"Right, but its still very intimate and I want you to be totally certain of it. Are you certain Lukey?" Michael rubbed his nose against Luke's neck and left a soft kiss to the warm skin.  
"I want to do something. I'm seventeen And all I've done is make out with you. I want to." Luke's voice started out confident, but wavered down to a whisper. He turned his head to look at Michael, who pressed a kiss to Luke's lips. "And I love you." Michael smiled widely and kissed Luke's nose.  
"I love you too. Are you sure you want to? We really don't have to. I don't want you to feel like you have to. Because you don't love." Michael's fave was all serious as he looked into Luke's eyes.  
"Don't you want to?" Luke asked softly, his lips in a pout and his eyes sad. Michael kissed Luke's pouty lips.  
"Of course I do baby, I love you. But I want you to be sure." Michael kissed Luke's nose.  
"Then I'm sure. I want to Mikey, please." Michael placed his finger under Luke's chin and captured his lips in a heated kiss, slipping his tongue into Luke's mouth. Luke turned around in Michael's lap to straddle him, wrapping his arms around Michael's neck as they laid down. Michael grabbed Luke's hips and turned them over.  
Luke was blushing like crazy as Michael kissed down his neck. He was incredibly nervous, his stomach was doing flips and his skin was extra sensitive. But he as ready.  
"Tell ms if you want me to stop," Michael whispered before sucking Luke's neck (though not enough to leave a mark). Luke squirmed and moaned quietly as Michael lifted off Luke's shirt. Luke had the instinct to cross his arms over his chest, but Michael was holding his hands.  
"Do you know what dry sex is Lukey?" Luke swallowed and looked up into Michael's eyes. Luke shook his head. "Well, its a way I can help you experience your first orgasm, without taking your pants off. Would you be my re comfortable with that? I can see your dick later." Luke blushed and nodded slightly.  
"O-Okay." Michael kissed Luke's burning cheek before slipping his own shirt off and chucking his shirt across the room.  
"You're so beautiful Lukey." Michael pressed his lips to Luke's and lightly grounded down on Luke's dick. Luke gasped at the friction, his nails into Michael's shoulder. Michael lifted his hips before grinding down down again. Luke whimpered softly and pulled Michael close so his fave was buried in Michael's neck.  
"You okay Luke?" Michael asked. He had one hand on Luke's hip to lift it up, meeting Luke's as he grinded his cock onto Luke's. Luke was moaning into Michael's neck. He had never felt this good. It feels so fucking good. Luke was lifting his own hips to meet Michael's.  
"Fuck baby, you're amazing, I love you so much." Michael ground his fully hard dick on to Luke's harder, and Luke moaned loudly in Michael's ear.  
"M-Michael, I-" Luke moaned again as a warm feeling grew in the pit of his stomach. Michael groaned Luke's name and kept grinding, his pace becoming faster.  
"I'm almost there too, let it go baby. I love you." Luke did let go, letting his first orgasm rip through his body. His behind were on fine, he was shaking and moaning uncontrollably as he can in his sweats.  
Hearing and seeing Luke go over the edge brought Michael over, kissing Luke hard as he came.  
Michael collapsed next to Luke, bringing their sweaty chests together.  
"You okay Lukey?" Michael whispered, brushing Luke's hair back.  
"Perfect 'n tired," Luke mumbled, snuggling into Michael's chest and pressing a kiss there. Michael chuckled as Luke wrapped his arms tightly around Michael.  
"Lukey, we should change." Luke groaned.  
"No. Cuddle and sleep Mikey," Luke demanded. Michael laughed and kissed the top of Luke's head. "Love you," Luke said, his voice muffled by Michael's chest.  
"I love you too Lukey." A loud groan was heard from outside.  
"Are you two done? Because that was disgusting. You are so lucky out parents aren't home, I'd be surprised if out neighbors didn't hear that." Michael laughed as Juju banged on the door. Luke groaned and covered his ears while pouting.  
"Loud," he complained. Michael wrapped his arms tightly around Luke.  
"Go away Juju! Luke's tired."  
"Hmm, I wonder why."  
"Shut up and fuck off!" Juju laughed before walking away. Luke burrowed further into Michael.  
"Night Mikey. Love ya." Luke kissed Michael's chest.  
"Goodnight Luke. I love you too." Michael played with Luke's hair until they both fell into a peaceful sleep, feeling happy and content.


	14. Chapter 14

Luke was extremely cuddly the next day. Like, more so than usual. After becoming that much closer to Michael emotionally, Michael supposed Luke felt the need to be close to him physically. Which Michael didn't mind. He loved having Luke's warm body pressed against his, Luke's breath hitting his neck, Luke's lips leaving light kisses to his body.  
Luke loved it too. Cuddling with Michael made him happy. When Michael's strong arms were wrapped around his body, he felt loved. And safe. He loved it when Michael would pull Luke into his side or would hover over him, pressing his lips to his neck or chest.  
And he loved Michael's new hair. He had gone out this morning, leaving a light kiss to Luke's pouty lips.  
"No! Cuddle Mikey," Luke pouted. Michael had chuckled and kissed him again.  
"I'll be back soon love, then I'll cuddle with you all day." Luke still looked sad but let go of Michael's arm. Michael then left, only to come back with bright red hair.  
"So, do you like it?" Michael had asked. Luke had giggled, Michael actually looked genuinely worried. Luke had ruffled his hair and left a kiss to Michael's cheek.  
"I love it Mikey." Michael had smiled, pulling Luke's hips to his body was up against his. They kissed softly as Luke played with Michael's bright hair (Daryl and Liz were at work).  
"Thank go baby." Luke blushed and cast his eyes down. Michael kissed Luke's forehead before lifting his chin up to kiss him again. But Luke pulled away, having a sudden realization. Michael had pouted as their lips parted. "Lukey," he whined, trying to reach for his lips, only to get his cheek.  
"Uh, Michael, I know your dad is cool with you doing whatever you want with your hair, and the eyebrow piercing and all, but my mum isn't so cool with it." Michael chuckled and kissed Luke's nose.  
"Already covered. I asked Liz a few days ago." Luke had smiled and pulled Michael into a tight hug.  
"I love you Mikey." Michael laughed softly and held Luke just as hard.  
"I love you too babe." Luke had pulled Michael down onto the couch, wrapping himself completely around Michael's body. Michael held Luke tight, laughing a bit.  
"Why so cuddly Lukey?" Luke kissed Michael's cheek.  
"Because I love you. And wanna cuddle." Michael smiled and let Luke snuggle himself into Michael's body. One thing Michael loved about Luke is how he can be so cute and cuddly all the time.  
And that brought them to where they were right now. Wrapped up in each other, leaving soft kisses and sweet nuzzles to each other's bodies.  
"Lukey, about yesterday, you don't regret anything right?" Michael asked softly. Luke looked up at Michael, looking worried.  
"Why? Do you? Of course you do, I'm Luke Hemmings, no further explanation needed." Luke looked ready to cry as he started to climb off Michael's lap. Michael hurriedly pulled Luke back.  
"No baby, I don't regret anything. You're Luke Hemmings, my beautiful, sweet, amazing boyfriend. I love you. No further explanation needed." Luke smiled and kissed Michael hard. Michael rested his hands on Luke's hips, moving his lips with Luke's. Their lips disconnected so Michael could trail kisses down Luke's neck. Luke's was trying so hard not to moan and to ignore the fluttery feeling in his stomach.  
Michael connected their lips one last time before Luke fell back into his chest, curling up against it.  
"I love you," he whispered, playing with Michael's shirt.  
"I love you too Luke," Michael whispered back, cuddling Luke into his chest. Even though Luke was taller and wider than Michael, he was the one sitting on Michael's lap and was curled into a ball, pressing himself to Michael's chest. Michael kissed Luke's cheek. He had his arms wrapped around Luke's torso and his hands resting on Luke's leg, which he squeezed softly. "You're amazing Lukey," Michael whispered before kissing Luke's ear. Luke blushed.  
"You too Mikey." Luke raised his head so he could press a kiss to Michael's lips.  
"We should go to our room before our parents get home." Luke pouted.  
"But I'm cuddling you! I wanna cuddle. 'M not lettin' go." Luke held tighter to Michael's body. Michael laughed and kissed Luke's hair.  
"Lukey, we gotta go upstairs." Luke shook his head, mumbling something incoherent. "Lucas, I'll carry you if you don't get up." Like whined.  
"Not gettin' up." Michael chuckled and managed to stand up while holding Luke against him still. He wobbled a bit, but didn't drop Luke. Luke twisted around so his legs were wrapped around Michael's waist and he was holding tightly to Michael's neck, his face hidden. Michael struggled to get up the stairs, making Luke giggle and kiss his neck.  
"Stop it Lukey, you're distracting me. I can't concentrate when you're giggling and kissing me. Its too cute." That only made Luke giggle and kiss his neck again. Michael fake groaned as he flopped Luke onto the bed. Like pouted and made grabby hands at Michael. When Michael laid down, Luke wrapped himself around Michael's body.  
"Love you," Luke whispered. "Wish I could cuddle you out there." Luke pouted again.  
"I know baby, I know." Michael played with Luke's hair. "Someday love, we will be able to cuddle and kiss wherever we want to. I promise." Michael squeezed Luke lightly. Luke blushed a little. "We just have to tell our parents first." Luke's eyes went wide as he looked up at Michael.  
"What if we get in trouble?" Luke whispered. Michael stroked Luke's face softly and kissed his nose.  
"I promise, it'll be fine Lukey. I'll be right here, no matter what happens. I'm not leaving you for anything." Luke blushed and smiled, pressing a miss to Michael's lips.  
"I don't want you going anywhere." Michael kissed Luke's forehead.  
"I promise baby, on not going to. Wherever you are is where I'm meant to be." Michael kissed Luke's lips softly.  
"I love you Mikey." Michael smiled and kissed both of Luke's cheeks, making the younger boy giggle.  
"I love you too Luke." Michael pressed his lips to Luke's. Luke wrapped his arms around Michael's neck to bring him close, as Michael pulled Luke's hips to do the same. When they pulled away, both breathing heavily, Luke's eyes were sad.  
"When are we going to tell them?" Luke whispered. Michael sighed.  
"We can do it tonight, if you want." Luke cast his eyes down.  
"I think we should. Get it over with." Michael kissed Luke softly.  
"You sure? We can wait until I turn 18 in a couple weeks." Luke shook his head.  
"No, I'm tired of hiding." Michael hugged Luke tight and kissed his cheek.  
"Alright love, as soon as Daryl and Liz get home."


	15. Chapter 15

30 minutes later, Luke and Michael heard the front door open and Liz and Daryl's voices. Luke looked up at Michael, who kissed him softly. "Do you still want to do this Luke?" Michael whispered, taking hold of Luke's hand and giving it a squeeze. "This could change everything." Luke took a deep breath, closing his eyes.  
"Yeah, I want to do this." Michael held Luke's face in his hands and kissed his nose.  
"No matter what happens, I love you okay?" Luke nodded and leaned forward to kiss Michael's lips.  
"I love you too." Michael set his forehead on Luke's and Luke held Michael's wrists.  
"Let's go love." Michael gave Luke one last kiss before standing up and leaving the room, Luke trailing behind him. They stopped in front of Liz and Daryl, who were sitting at the kitchen island. Liz smiled and waved her hands.  
"Hey boys! What's up?" Luke looked over at Michael, who took a step forward.  
"Liz, Dad, Luke and I have something we need to tell you." Both of the adults looked at their sons in concern.  
"What is it Michael?" Daryl asked, folding his hands. Michael closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Luke's heart was racing and he grabbed Michael's hands needing his comfort. Liz's eyebrows raised.  
"Luke and I," Michael looked back at Luke and smiled softly, "are kinda in love." Liz, who was holding her phone, dropped it onto the counter and sat frozen and stared at the boys. Daryl on the other hand, was red-faced and stood up, glaring at Michael and Luke.  
"Seriously Michael? I thought I could handle having a gay son. Then I learn that my wife's son is also gay, and he's in live with mine? This is ridiculous! You are no son of mine." He jabbed a finger at Michael, who was trying his best to stay strong. But when Daryl turned to Luke and raised a hand, Michael lost it.  
"Stay away from him! Luke did nothing to you!" Michael pushed Daryl's shoulders.  
"Get out! You are no longer allowed under my roof! Either of you!" Daryl seethed.  
"Daryl!" Liz yelled, trying to calm her husband down.  
"Its fine Liz, we're going." Luke was in shock as Michael pulled him away and up to their room.  
When they made it inside, Michael immediately took Luke into his arms, and Luke started to cry. "Shh love, it'll be okay baby, it'll be okay." Luke held Michael tight and sniffled.  
"Where're we gonna go?" Luke whispered. Michael rubbed Luke's back and rocked them side to side.  
"We'll stay in a motel." Luke whimpered.  
Juju?" He asked.  
"We'll call her. I promise we'll be okay. Let's pack a bag." Luke nodded and wiped his eyes. Michael held his hands and pressed a kiss to each before letting go.  
They grabbed their school stuff and stuffed a suitcase full of clothes. There was a soft knock on the door, and them it opened. Liz was standing in the doorway, face tear-stained.  
"What do you want?" Michael glared, wrapping his arms around Luke. Liz stepped in.  
"I'm so, so sorry. But I can't make him change his mind. Here." She took a card out of her pocket and put it in Luke's hand. "This is a debit card for the emergency bank account I made for you. It'll be enough to support you both until I can talk some sense into Daryl. Until then, I love you Luke." Liz kissed Luke's forehead and blinked back tears.  
"I love you too mum." Luke was crying again as his mum patted his cheek, then walked away. Luke stuffed the card into his pocket then fell into Michael. Michael kissed Luke's cheek and laced their fingers together.  
"Let's go honey, it's okay." Luke nodded and grabbed his backpack. Michael pulled Luke close and held his waist, crashing their lips together. They were both crying and holding each other impossibly close.  
* * *  
Twenty minutes later, they had checked into a motel and were curled up together on the bed, Michael hugging Luke as he cried into Michael's chest.  
"We shouldn't have told them, I'm such an idiot." Michael rubbed Luke's back and kissed his forehead.  
"You're not an idiot love, my dad will come to his senses, and everything will be fine. But at least we're together, right?" Luke nodded and looked up at Michael.  
"I love you," he whispered. Michael pressed a tender kiss to Luke's lips.  
"I love you too Lukey." Michael held Luke's hand and had his other arm around Luke's waist. "Go to sleep baby, go to sleep." Luke closed his eyes and cried silently into Michael's chest until they had both dozed off.


	16. Chapter 16

Like usual, Michael woke up before Luke. But instead of waking up the peacefully sleeping boy, he let him be. Luke's face was tear-stained and slightly red, but Michael still thought he was beautiful. His eyelashes fanned over his perfect cheekbones, and his lips were set in a slight pout. His light blond hair was messy and falling against his forehead, and his eyebrows were slightly scrunched together.  
The hand Michael had resting on Luke's back began to rub light circles on the warm skin. Luke let out a sleepy moan as his eyelids fluttered open. He looked up at Michael before closing his eyes again.  
"Hi," Luke mumbled, his voice deep and raspy (which Michael found incredibly hot, though now didn't seem like the time to mention it). Michael pressed a soft kiss to Luke's forehead.  
"You can go back to sleep baby, its alright." Luke shook his head and stretched out his body, opening his eyes again, his eyes still as bright a blue as ever.  
"'M awake now." Michael smiled softly (he felt as if someone needed to smile) and kissed Luke's nose.  
"I see that." Luke let out a giggle before his face turned sad again.  
"Daryl kicked us out," Luke whispered, the harsh reality dawning on him. Michael sighed and rubbed Luke's hip softly.  
"I know love, but it'll be okay. Why don't you go take a shower? I could join you." Michael grinned cheekily and Luke blushed deeply. Michael laughed and kissed Luke's burning cheek. "I'm kidding Luke." Luke don't stop blushing.  
"Would you want to?" Michael's smile wasn't cheeky anymore, it was soft and caring.  
"Fuck yeah I would, I bet you are even more incredibly hot naked." Luke blushed even deeper and his his face in Michael's chest.  
"O-Okay." Michael hugged Luke tight.  
"Do you want me to Lukey?" Luke kept his face hidden.  
"Yeah." Michael chuckled.  
"Okay then. C'mon." Michael kissed Luke's head before standing up off the bed and pulling Luke with him. He wrapped his arms around Luke's waist and pressed a kiss to his lips. "I love you Lukey." Luke blushed and rested his hands on Michael's shoulders.  
"I love you too." Michael took hold of Luke's hand and dragged him into the bathroom. He backed Luke up against the door and Luke's breath hitched. Michael attached his lips to Luke's and his fingers untied Luke's sweats. Luke's heart was beating fast and his breath quickened. Michael was smirking as his lips disconnected from Luke's.  
"You're gorgeous." Michael hooked his fingers underneath the waistband of Luke's sweatpants. He pulled them down so they pooled at Luke's ankles. His hands then went up to trace the muscles of Luke's stomach. Luke moaned softly and his breath came out in short pants. Michael kissed the expanse of Luke's broad chest. Michael brought his hips up to meet Luke's so their growing erections brushed together. Luke moaned loudly and gripped Michael's shoulders. Michael kissed behind Luke's ear. "I love you Luke." Michael pressed a kiss to Luke's lips before stepping away. Luke whined and reached for Michael.  
"Mikey," Luke whimpered. Michael chuckled and peeled off his own sweatpants. Luke's eyes widened as he took in Michael's nearly naked body.  
"Can I take off your boxers Lukey?" Michael asked softly, walking closer to Luke. He trailed his hands down Luke's stomach before beginning to pal. His erection. Luke moaned and there his head back, tangling his fingers in Michael's bright locks. His hips bucked up into Michael's hand and he whimpered softly. Michael left soft kisses to Luke's neck. "Can I Lukey?" Luke moaned and nodded his head. Michael slowly pulled Luke's boxers down. Luke blushed as his erection slapped against his stomach. Michael smiled softly and kissed Luke's lips. " I love you so fucking much, you're so beautiful." Michael took off his own boxers. Luke's eyes widened as he took in Michael's hard dick. He was practically mesmerized, after all, the only other one he'd ever seen was his own.  
Michael left one last kiss to Luke's lips before turning around to turn on the shower. Luke leaned on the door to support his weight, and he watched Michael's naked body as he got the shower ready. Michael walked back over to Luke and grabbed his hips, pulling him close.  
"I was right, you are incredibly hot naked." Luke blushed and played with the end of Michael's hair. Michael squeezed Luke's waist and kissed his nose. "I love you honey." Luke blushed an even deeper red (he was almost the color of Michael's hair now) and his hands moved to Michael's chest.  
"I love you too." Michael pressed a soft kiss to Luke's lips before dragging him over and into the shower. Luke made a low grumbling noise as the steaming water hit his sensitive skin. Michael smiled and pressed his lips to Luke's.  
"Let me wash you, okay?" Luke nodded and turned red as Michael grabbed some of the motel shampoo (they'd get more later). Luke had to lean down slightly so Michael could massage the suds into his scalp. Michael hummed as he rubbed the shampoo into Luke's hair. Luke was trying really hard not to moan.  
Michael pushed Luke's shoulders back so he stood under the water. Luke closed his eyes as he rinsed out his hair and entwined their fingers.  
"Can I wash your hair?" Luke asked quietly. Michael chuckled and lifted Luke's shin up to connect their lips.  
"Course ya can love." Luke blushed and took the shampoo, massaging some into Michael's bright hair. Michael closed his eyes and had a small smile on his lips, while Luke had his eyebrows furrowed in concentration.  
"Kay, done." Michael opened his eyes and looked over at Luke, who was blushing and smiling softly. Michael rinsed his hair under the water, then pulled Luke close again.  
"I'm going to give you a hand job Lukey, is that okay?" Luke's breath hitched and he nodded frantically, innocent blue eyes wide. Oh god, he needed this so bad. He needed Michaelso bad.  
Michael grabbed the body wash and squeezed some into his hands. He then began to rub Luke's stomach. Luke moaned quietly and leaned against the wall. When Michael wrapped his fingers around Luke's cock, he bucked his hips up and grabbed Michael's shoulders. Michael latched hips lips to Luke's neck (after all, that aren't hiding anymore) and sucked at Luke's skin. Luke whimpered as Michael pumped his dick and slid his thumb over Luke's slit.  
"You're so gorgeous baby, I love you so much." Michael kissed Luke's ear. Luke was thrusting up into Michael's fist, moaning and whimpering.  
Michael flicked his wrist up and squeezed lightly. Luke let out a loud groan and held tightly to Michael's shoulder as his breath become shallow.  
"Are you going to come Lukey?" Michael whispered, speeding up his hand. Luke moaned loudly and came in white horse streaks. Michael kissed Luke hard as he came down from his high.  
"I love you Michael," Luke panted, smiling And kissing his boyfriend.  
"I love you too. Now, I have a little problem that I need your help with." Michael gestured to his erection, making Luke blush. Michael flipped them around so he was against the wall. He took hold of Luke's hand and kissed his fingers.  
"I don't know what to do," Luke stated, blushing. Michael smiled and kissed Luke softly.  
"I'll walk you through it." Michael placed Luke's hand around his dick. "Just move it up and down." Luke nodded and began to do so. Michael moaned and gripped Luke's forearms. "Perfect, faster, please." Luke nodded and began to move faster. "Fuck Luke, you're amazing." Luke smiled because fuck, Michael is filling apart because of him, Michel is feeling intense pleasure because of what Luke is doing to him.  
Luke went even faster, flicking his thumb over Michael's tip, like he did to Luke. Michael let out a gutteral moan and bucked his hips.  
"Fuck!" He yelled, hitting his high. He came all over Luke's fist. Luke's eyes widened and he suddenly felt brave and confident. He kissed Michael hard and held his hips. Michael chuckled ams held Likes face. "I love you baby, everything's going to be okay." Luke leaned his head on Michael's shoulder.  
"I love you too. And I know. Thanks for helping me forget for a while."  
"Any time love, any time."


	17. Chapter 17

Michael had gone out to do some shopping, leaving Luke alone in the tiny motel room. Luke had done all of his homework and was now sitting in the middle of the bed, knees brought up to his chest and chin resting atop them. He played with bracelets on his wrists and sat there, probably over thinking things.  
Right when he was finally happy, he was kicked out of his own home. Since he was seven, he hasn't been truly happy. And he thought his mum getting married would only make it worse.  
But then he met Michael. Beautiful, wonderful, amazing Michael. And he fell in love. He felt happy, for the first time since he was a kid. Michael made him feel loved, and he loved him. Michael had been his first everything. His first boyfriend, his first kiss, his first love. He wants Michael to be his first everything.  
And then, Daryl kicked them out, because Luke and Michael fell in love. And here Luke was, sitting in a motel room alone.  
Michael walked inside the room, carrying a handful of bags. "Hey love," Michael greeted, smiling at his boyfriend. Luke offered a small smile in return. Michael frowned slightly and set all of the bags down, crawling into the bed and bringing Luke into his lap. "Its okay Lukey, everything is completely okay." Luke curled into Michael's chest and took hold of Michael's hand, playing with his fingers.  
"Is it really? Your dad kicked us out Michael, you should be upset. We just lost our family, we have nothing." Michael pulled Luke closer and kissed the side of his head, brushing his hair back.  
"That's just it Lukey, I have you. You're all I want, you're all the family I need. I'm going to be 18 in ten days, then we can buy an apartment, start our lives together. You're my everything Lukey, I don't care what my dad thinks about us, or anyone else. Someday, when we're made and adopt kids, we'll tell them the story of how we fell in love. How we got the opportunity to start our lives together early. This is all just a headstart love, let's make the best of it." Luke was blushing and looked up to meet Michael's emerald eyes.  
"You want that? To spend the rest of your life with me? To marry me? To have kids with me?" Luke's eyes were watering and he felt happy beyond relief. Michael smiled and kissed Luke's nose.  
"Yes honey, I do. I want to give you a ting to signify our love, I want to kiss you in front of a pastor after we say our vows. I want to hold your hand while we wait to meet our baby we want to adopt for the first time. I want to raise that child, and maybe more, and teach them that you can't control who you fall in love with, and that's okay. It doesn't matter what gender, what they're like, how you met them. Love is love. And I want to grow old with you. Be there when we have grandkids, spend all of our time together. You're mine, and I never, everwant to let you go." Luke was crying now and he pressed his lips to Michael's.  
"I want that too. I love you so much." Like held Michael tight, not daring to let go. Michael held Luke's waist and kissed his neck.  
"I love you too honey, I love you too." And that's when Luke knew, everything was going to be okay. He had Michael, and that's all he really needed.


	18. Chapter 18

The next day, Michael and Luke had to go back to school. They had already had conversations with Juju, Calum, and Ashton, but they were short and didn't include all the details. Calum still didn't even know about Michael and Luke, buy they were coming out today. To everyonetoday, now that they weren't keeping it a secret from their parents, they figured they had no reason to hide it from anyone else.  
Michael thought this was wonderful. He could finally hold Luke's hand, kiss him whenever and wherever he wanted. He could show Luke off to the world. Michael had wanted this for so long, and now he could have it.  
Luke, on the other hand, was skeptical. The whole school already knew he was gay, so that wasn't the problem. The problem was, he'd never had a boyfriend. Or at least, that was one of the problems. The other was he was scared people might judge him for falling for his step brother, and staying with him after he was kicked out. But Luke was more worried about the first at the moment. Luke didn't know how to act, what was appropriate and what people would judge him for. Were people going to think he was weird? Were people going to huge him for loving Michael as much as he does? Were they going to pay extra attention to him? Luke didn't want that. Luke liked being in the background, sticking with his friends and not talking to or socializing with anyone else. But in all reality, he would take whatever was thrown at him, because now he had Michael at his side.  
Michael woke Luke up as he usually did, pressing light kisses to Luke's skin, and whispering into his ear. "Lukey, you need to wake up love." Luke groaned and flipped onto his stomach, burying his face in the pillow. Michael chuckled and climbed over Luke do one knee was on either side of Luke's waist. Michael pressed a kiss to Luke's shoulder. "C'mon honey, we have school." He peppered kisses across Luke's shoulders. Luke was happy his face was hidden so Michael couldn't see his red face.  
"No," Luke mumbled, turning his head a bit. "Tired." Michael laughed and sat up a bit so Luke could flip around. Luke was pouting and sleepily rubbed his eyes, blinking rapidly to clear his vision. Michael leaned down to press his lips to Luke's. Luke just pouted more when Michael pulled away after only a second. Like grabbed Michael's face ams brought him down again, kissing him properly. Michael chuckled and pecked his lips once more.  
"What was that for?" Michael asked, grinning cheekily.  
"If you're gonna wake me up early, the least you could do is give me a proper kiss." Luke shrugged and his hands went down to hold Michael's waist. Michael brushed Luke's hair back and placed a kiss to his forehead.  
"I love you," he whispered, his breath hitting Luke's skin. Luke pulled Michael close and kissed his lips.  
"I love you too Mikey." Michael pressed one more kiss to Luke's lips before standing up and walking over to the bathroom.  
"Hey Luke!" Michael turned around, hand on the doorframe as he pipped his head around to look at Luke. Luke had sat up on the bed and thrown the covers off his body.  
"Yeah?"  
"Wanna join me?" Michael walked out of the bathroom, only wearing his boxers and opened his arms. Luke blushed and curled his knees into his chest, wrapping his arms around his legs and resting his chin on top. Luke shook his head, hiding his smile behind his knees. Michael pouted, but then it turned into a smirk. "You don't have to be nervous Luke, I don't bite. Unless you're into that sort of thing." Michael winked and smiled as Luke blushed and his his face, because he remembered the day Michael said that the first time. The day Michael moved in, the first night they slept in the same bed.  
The night he stopped having nightmares.  
"Please Lukey?" Michael had gone back to pouting now. "We have an hour to get to school, and I wanna shower with my boyfriend." Luke lifted his head a bit so his eyes were visible. He slowly got up, and Michael ran over, pulling him into a hug. Luke squealed and giggled as Michael set him back down, gripping rightly to his waist. Luke had his hands on Michael's shoulders as Michael kissed him softly.  
"Shower with me?" He asked, holding Luke's chin up with his finger.  
"Okay," Luke said quietly. Michael rubbed his thumbs on Luke's hips and nudged Luke's nose with his own.  
"I love you Luke." Michael pressed his lips to Luke's.  
"I love you too," Luke whispered back.  
* * *  
An hour later Luke and Michael were sitting in the car, staring up at the school. Michael room hold of Luke's hand and kissed the back of it. "You ready Lukey?" Luke took a deep breath and intertwined their fingers.  
"We're going to tell everyone?" Michael smiled softly and squeezed Luke's hand.  
"Yes, we're gonna tell everyone. I love you baby." Michael leaned over to kiss Luke's cheek.  
"I love you too." Luke turned his head to kiss Michael's lips.  
"We can do this, okay?" Luke nodded.  
"Okay." And then, they both got out of the car.


	19. Chapter 19

Michael took hold of both of Luke's hands, lacing their fingers together and watching Luke's eyes carefully. "I'm going to kiss you, okay?" Luke took a deep breath and nodded, using all of his willpower to not look at all the people who were probably staring at the two of them. Michael brought his face closer to Luke's, lightly rubbing their noses together. Luke pushed his lips forward to meet Michael's, desperate for this kiss to happen. Michael smiled against Luke's lips and squeezed his hands. When Michael pulled away, Luke whined softly and pouted. "Later Lukey," Michael whispered, leaving a kiss to the skin right underneath Luke's ear. Luke shuddered and breathed in through his mouth. "Let's so this."   
Michael held Luke's hand as they walked up to the school, walking with such confidence Luke was practically in awe. When they approuched their friends, Juju was the first to say anything.  
"You're okay!" Juju ran up and first hugged Michael tightly, then moved on to Luke. "I was so worried about you. I can't believe Dad kicked you out, that son of a bitch. I haven't been able to look him in the eye all weekend." Luke hugged Juju just as tightly, holding her close. Juju pulled away, wiping tears from her eyes. "I missed you." Michael wrapped one arm arounf her shoudlers.  
"We missed you too." Calum was the next to speak up.  
"What the hell happened? Why did you two kiss? Why are you holding hands? Why do I feel like I'm the only one that doesn't know what's going on?" Michael chuckled and squeezed Luke's hand, looking up at him and smiling softly.  
"I kissed Luke because I rather enjoy kissing my boyfriend. Same goes for the holding hands thing. And as far as what happened, my father wasn't very cool with us being in love and all, so he kicked us out. We've been staying at a motel for the last couple days. Ashton found out first, he mostly figured it out on his own. And Juju walked in on us kissing," Michael explained. Calum nodded and thought this over for a second.   
"You're living in a hotel? That's bullshit, you two are staying at my house. My mum won't care, and there is no way I, as your best friend, am going to let you live in some crappy hotel," Calum decided, Michael sighed.  
"You don't have to do that Calum." Calum rolled his eyes.  
"Don't bother agruing Clifford, you are staying a my house." Michael looked over at Luke.  
"You okay with that love?" Luke blushed a little.  
"Yeah, that's amazing. Thank you so much Calum." Calum smiled, his eyes crinkling at the edges.  
"No problem." Ashton then joined the conversation.  
"So, you finally decided to come out?" Ashton smirked, looking over at Luke, who blushed and squeezed Michael's hand.  
"Yeah. We were tired of keeping it a secret." Ashton smiled brightly.  
"Well, I'm happy for you." Luke smiled shyly. So far, so good.

* * *

Michael and Luke decided that they were going to spend one more night in the motel before going to Calum's. Which Luke was thankful for, because he was incredibly tired of being a seventeen year old virgin. He wanted to have that special connection with Michael, that inimate connection between lovers. He new he was ready, and he wanted this more than he had ever wanted anything.  
The two boys had eaten a couple TV dinners Michael had bought earlier, and were cuddling on the bed, Luke between Michael's legs as Michael had his arms tightly wrapped around Luke's waist.Luke turned around a bit so he could look at Michael clearly. He then flipped completely so he was straddling Michael's waist, Michael chuckled and placed his hands on Luke's hips. "Hey there," Michael smiled, rubbing Luke's skin. Luke ignored him and pressed his lips urgently to Michael's, needing this more than he thought was possible. Michael kissed him back for a moment, but then pulled away. "What are you doing Luke? Not that I'm complaining or anything." Michael smiled widely and Luke blushed, but spoke as confidently as he could.  
"Make love to me Michael, please. I need you, I want you. I'm ready. So please, take me." Luke tried his best to look confident and secure, but underneath he was jittery and nervous. Michael brought one hand up to hold Luke's cheek, stroking it softly.  
"Are you sure baby? This is a really important desision I want you to be certain of." Luke nodded and brought his body closer to Michael's.  
"I'm sure Mikey, please." Michael pulled Luke's hips and crashed their lips together, his tongue smoothly entering Luke's mouth. Luke wrapped his arms around Michael's neck and gasped as Michael slid his hands to hold Luke's bum. Michael moved his lips softly against Luke's, but Luke could feel how much he wanted this too. He could feel the lust, as well as the desperate, complete love they felt for each other. Luke knew right then he made the right choice, being with Michael. They were destined to be together, and Luke knew he wanted Michael to be the one to take his virginity.   
Michael pulled away from Luke's mouth, making the blond boy whine in protest. Michael chuckled and pecked his lips. "Take your shirt off Lukey." And Luke did, at the same time Michael took of his own. They pressed their bare chests together, the feeling of their naked skin touching enough to make Luke let out a soft moan. Michael ran his hands up Luke's sides and pressed kisses to his neck, while Luke tangled his fingers in Michael's hair. Luke whimpered slightly when Michael sucked at his sensitive skin, leaving behind a dark love bite. "I don't have lube," Michael whispered.   
"In my bag, I bought some when you went out to get food the other day." Michael chuckled and left a quick kiss to Luke's lips. Luke's face was red but for once, he wasn't really embarrased. He wanted this so bad, all he could think, all he could feel, was MichaelMichaelMichaelMichael.   
"You were planning this weren't you?" Michael smirked. Luke shrugged and looked down at the bed.  
"I was ready, I wanted to do this with you. I got condoms too." Okay, now Luke was a bit embarrased. Michael pressed another kiss to Luke's lips.  
"My little Lukey, always prepared." Michael got off the bed and walked over to Luke's bag, grabbing the small bottle of lube and a condom. He set them on the bedside table and climbed over Luke, who had laid down on his back. "I love you baby," Michael whispered, kissing Luke's cheek, then behind his ear, then down his neck. Luke moaned quietly and tangled his fingers into Michael's bright red hair.  
"I love you too," he breathed, throwing his head back as Michael kissed down his chest, then back up to where he started. Michael reached his hands down to undo the sweatpants Luke had changed into, pulling them down a bit. Luke got the hint and scooted up to take them completely off. Michael did the same, leaving them both in only their boxers. Michael climbed back over Luke's body and pressed his lips to Luke's in another heated kiss. Luke involentarily bucked his hips up, making his growing erection grind against Michael's. Both boys moaned loudly, mouths clashing together in a passionate kiss. Michael continued to grind down on Luke until the both of them were fully hard.   
"I'm going to take your boxers off, okay?" Luke only moaned in response, lifting his hips up off the bed. Michael took this as a chance to slip the material down Luke's legs. Michael stopped then for a moment, just taking in Luke's beautiful body beneath him.   
"Michael, please, do something." Michael reached for the lube, squeezing some on his finger. He brought it down ro Luke's puckered pink hole, circling it around. Luke moaned loudly and bucked his hips in pleasure.  
"This is going to hurt Lukey, and its only going to get worse before it gets better. But I promise, it will get better. Okay?" Luke nodded because fuck, it could hurt more than getting your leg chopped off and Luke would still want to do this. Michael began to slowly push his first finger in. Luke winced slightly and clutched Michael's shoulders. It definetely did hurt, but it was more strange and a bit uncomfortable than anything else. Michael kept slowly pushing in until it reached his knuckle. "You alright love?" Luke whimpered softly but nodded. Michael's eyes filled with concern and he kissed Luke's nose.   
"It hurts a bit," Luke whispered. "But its okay. A little weird, but okay." Michael nodded and pressed a kiss to Luke's lips.   
"I love you." Luke placed his hand on Michael's cheek.  
"I love you too. Now move, please." Michael did as he said, slowly pulling out before pushing back in. Luke hissed in pain, but it wasn't nearly as bad as he thought it would be. If fact, soo enough, it didn't evem hurt anymore. Luke was moaning and whimpering as Michael pumped his finger in and out. Luke whined when Michael suddenly pulled out.  
"Sorry love. I'm going to add another okay?" Luke nodded. Michael rubbed lube on a second finger and soon had pushed them both in. Luke yelped and held tighty to Michael's shoulders again. Michael kissed Luke's cheek. "I know it hurts baby, it'll get better." Michael thrusted the two fingers in and out of Luke, and a couple minutes later added a third, stretching Luke's hole.   
"You ready now love?" Michael asked softly. Luke whimpered and grabbed for Michael's body.  
"Yes, please Michael." Michael obliged, taking off his boxers, rolling the condom on, and covering his dick in lube. He lined himself up with Luke's hole.  
"I love you Lukey," Michael whispered. Luke pressed his lips to Michael's in a tender kiss.  
"I love you too." Michael pushed the head of his cock in. Luke groaned, in both pain and pleasure. It felt amazing, but it hurt like hell. Luke felt a tear slip down his cheek. Michael quickly kissed it away.  
"I'm so, so sorry. Lukey. It'll stop hurting soon." Michael pushed in a bit more, and Luke winced. Over the next minute or so, Michael slowly inched his way inside Luke, letting him adjust every couple seconds. Finally, Michael bottomed out, making the brightly haired boy moan. "Fuck Luke, you feel so fucking amazing."  
"Move." Michael responded right away, slowly pulling out before pushing in again. Luke groaned and arched his back, feeling the pain slowly ebb away until all he felt was immense pleasure.   
Both boys were moaning messes, every thrust eliciting a profanity to leave at least one of their lips.  
"Fuck baby, I love you so much," Michael groaned into Luke's ear. Luke whimpered and moaned Michael's name loudly. Suddenly, Michael moved around a bit, hitting a spot inside Luke that made him arch up off the bed and scream out. Michael smirked and hit the spot again, forcing the same reaction from Luke. "That love, was your prostate." Luke moaned out a fuck.  
"Do it again, please." And Michael did, over and over again. He was determined to make Luke come first, so he thrusted a deep as he could, hitting Luke's bundle of nerves every time. Luke felt that now familiar warmth gather in the pit of his stomach. "I'm gonna come Mikey, fuck." Michael thrusted hard, making Luke yell out and hit his high, coming all over their chests and stomachs. Seeing Luke was enough to make Michael come as well, filling up the condom. He pulled out of Luke, taking the condom off and throwing it to the side. He laid down next to Luke and pulled him into his side, kissing Luke's cheek.  
"I love you so fucking much baby, you're amazing." Luke blushed and curled into Michael's side. Michael brought the blanket over their naked bodies, turning off the lamp, making the room fall into darkness.  
"I love you too. Thank you for doing that with me." Michael chuckled and pressed a light kiss to Luke's lips.  
"It was my pleasure Lukey, and I hope that I can do it a lot more." Luke blushed again, wrapping his arms around Michael's middle.  
"Goodnight Mikey. I love you."  
"I love you too. Good night my darling."


	20. Chapter 20

Luke actually woke up first the next morning, his back pressed against Michael's chest and Michael's arms around his waist. Luke placed his fingers over Michael's, rubbing his hand lightly. Images of last night flooded his mind, making him smile softly at the memory. He felt a kiss being placed to the back of his neck, signalling Michael had woken up.  
"Good morning love." Luke turned his head around so he could see the smile set on Michael's face. Michael kissed Luke's lips gently, rubbing their noses together, then kissing him again. Luke giggled as Michael pressed another kiss to his nose.  
"Morning Mikey." Michael laid down on his back and pulled Luke over his body, holding his waist and watching his eyes. Luke was smiling as he laid down on Michael's chest, pressing a kiss to the skin. Michael kissed the top of Luke's head.  
"You still okay?" He asked softly, drawing circles on Luke's back. Luke pressed his lips to Michael's neck and placed his hand on his chest.  
"I'm more than okay. I'm perfect." Michael smiled and placed his hands on Luke's thighs, pulling him forward so he could attach their lips. Luke hummed softly and kissed Michael's nose. Michael laughed and held Luke's face in his hands. "I love you." Michael rubbed his thumbs along Luke's defined cheekbones.  
"I love you too honey." They kissed again and Luke glanced over at the clock, groaning and pouting as their lips pulled apart. "What? Didn't get enough of me last night?" Luke blushed and shook his head, giggling quietly.  
"We have twenty minutes to get ready for school." This time Michael groaned and his hands when back down to Luke's waist.   
"Shit, I forgot about that." Luke laughed and slid off Michael's chest, taking the sheet with him to wrap around his waist. "Hey! I've seen you naked before, no need to cover up love." Luke blushed and grabbed a pair of boxers, heading into the bathroom. Michael faked annoyance and got up himself, walking over to his bag and grabbing some clothes. He had put on his boxers and skinny jeans when Luke walked out of the bathroom, only wearing his boxers. Michael snuck up behing him and grabbed Luke's hips, kissing his shoulder. "You're so beautiful babe, I love you." Luke blushed and leaned into Michael's chest.  
"I love you too. But we seriously have to get ready." 

* * * 

School pretty much went on as normal, no one seemed to care that Michael and Luke were in a repationship. Which Luke was very, very thankful for. He had expected a lot of weird looks and whispering behind his back, but none of that was really happening.   
After school, Calum went back to the motel with Luke and Calum to get their things. They had packed everything up and put it in their car, following Calum to his house. Mrs. Hood was there, waiting at the door.  
"Thank you so much for letting us stay Mrs. Hood." She smiled and helped Michael with his bag.  
"Its not a problem sweetie, no one deserves to be in the situation you're in." Mrs. Hood showed them to their room, dropping the bag she was holding on the bed. "Now, I'm letting you two share a room, but if their is any funny business, one of you are sleeping on the couch." Luke blushed and Calum and Michael both laughed, Michael grabbing Luke's hand and kissing his cheek. Mrs. Hood left the room then, leaving the three boys alone. Calum took a seat on one side of the bed, while Michael and Luke sat on the other, their entwined hands in between them.  
"So. . ." Calum trailed off, looking at his two friends. Luke brought his knees to his chest, leaning slightly into Michael's side.  
"Thank you Calum," Luke said softly (it took him awhile to open up to people, but he was getting there with Calum). Calum smiled kindly and patted Luke's leg.  
"Not a problem. I'm gonna leave you two alone though, I have chores and shit to do. Dinner'll be in a couple hours." Calum got up and with a wave of his hand, left the two boys alone. Luke leaned fully into Michael, his head resting on his shoulder.  
"Lukey," Michael said softly, stroking Luke's hand. Luke looked up at Michael, his eyes bright. "Remember when you said you'd tell me about those dreams you used to have when you were ready?" Luke inhaled sharply and set his head back down onto Luke's shoulder.  
"Yeah." Michael squeezed Luke's hand.  
"Well, its been a while since then. And I'm not telling you that you have to tell me, but since, uh, last night, I've felt a lot closer to you, so I was wondering, are you ready yet? Because I want to be as close to you as possible, and this secret is the only thing setting us apart." Luke took a deep breath.  
"When I was a kid, my father used to beat me." Michael's eyes widened and he automatically brought Luke closer to his body. "He, he would come home from work, incredibly angry, and if I had forgotten to do anything, a chore, homework, anything, be would beat me. The same went for Ben and Jack, and my mother. So sometimes, that's what the nightmares are. My father beating me, or him beating my family." Michael pulled Luke into his lap and pulled him into a hug.  
"Luke, honey, I'm so sorry. You don't deserve that. You didn't deserve that." Luke felt his cheeks become wet with tears. Michael was crying too, holding Luke tight.  
"But the worst part happened when I was seven. When my dad got home that day, I was by myself, and he was angrier than usual. But insead of taking out his frustrations on me, he, he," Luke was crying harder now, holding tight to Michael's hand.   
"Its okay Lukey, I love you honey, its okay." Luke tried to quiet his sobs.   
"Instead of hurting me, he took a knife, and stabbed himself." Michael rubbed Luke's back, kissing his hair. "Every night, I would relive that moment, watching him bleed out in front of me. I was there when there was nothing left of him Michael, I watched him die." Luke cried into Michael's chest as Michael started to rock them back and forth.  
"Shh love, its okay. Everything's okay, I love you so much baby, its okay." Luke gripped Michael's shirt in his hands, sniffling and wiping his eyes. "I'm going to be here every night Luke, I promise."   
"I know Michael, thank you for being here for me."   
"I'm never, ever going to leave you. I'm always going to be right here for you. I love you." Michael wiped away the tears under his eyes and kissed his lips softly.   
"I love you too." Michael hugged Luke tight, almost like he was promising he would never let go.


	21. Chapter 21

Staying at Calum’s house was absolutely amazing. Mrs. Hood was an amazing cook for starters; a million times better than the frozen meals they were eating at the motel. And having Calum there made it even more amazing; it gave time for him and Luke to get to know each other, and he was someone else to talk to. That was nice, for both boys.

Neither Calum nor his mother had mentioned Luke’s crying fest the day they got there, while Luke was immensely thankful for. He didn’t want to come up with an excuse as to why him and Michael were crying and holding each other so tightly. 

It was the day before Michael’s birthday. Luke and Michael were cuddling on the couch, while Calum was sitting in the chair next to them, using the remote to flip through the channels.

“There is absolutely nothing on TV,” Calum groaned, throwing the remote onto the table next to him. Luke turned to look at the kiwi boy as he got up off the chair. 

“You could come cuddle with us?” Luke suggested, smiling widely and opening his arms. 

“Fuck no he can’t, you’re mine.” Michael grabbed Luke’s hands and brought them back to his sides. Luke and Calum both laughed and how protective Michael was. 

“It’s alright, I don’t want to cuddle with either of you anyway.” Luke pouted.

“Why not?” Calum smiled cheekily and began to walk towards the kitchen.

“Because Michael’s gross and you make out with him, therefore you’re a bit gross too.” Both Michael glared at Calum while Luke pouted more.

“I’m not gross!” Michael called to Calum’s retreating figure. Calum only laughed and turned the corner into the next room. Michael turned to Luke and kissed his cheek. “I’m not gross, right?” Luke turned his face into Michael’s chest.

“No, if you were gross I wouldn’t ever kiss you.” Michael laughed and lifted Luke’s chin so he could kiss him softly. 

“Eww! Don’t do that in here.” Calum came back into the room, holding a bowl full of chips. Michael only pressed more kisses to Luke’s face, making Luke giggle and Calum groan. Calum set the food down on the coffee table, sitting on the floor by Luke and Michael’s entwined bodies. 

“So Michael, what do ya want to do for your birthday?” Calum asked, him and Luke both looking up at Michael for an answer. Michael smiled and kissed Luke’s nose.

“I want to spend the day with my beautiful boyfriend first, then we can all go out and do whatever I guess. Not to disinclude you or anything Cal, but I want to have Luke to myself for the day.” Calum raised his hands in the air and smiled.

“It’s all good Mike, I think Mum wanted to go to my aunt’s for a while tomorrow anyway, so I’ll just go with her. We’ll be leaving early and be back about six, how’s that? It should be plenty of time for you two to fuck and whatever else it is you want to do.” Luke blushed deeply at that, burying his face into Michael’s chest. Michael laughed and placed his hand on the back of Luke’s head, holding him there. 

“Sorry Luke,” Calum said, laughing along with Michael. Luke looked up a bit and glared at Calum.

“No you’re not.” Calum laughed harder and Luke scowled. Michael kissed the top of Luke’s head and rubbed his arm.

“I love you Lukey.” Luke turned back to Michael, pressing their lips together softly.

“Love you too.” Calum groaned again and covered his eyes, shaking his head.

“No! Stop it with the Muke cuddles and shit!” Both Michael and Luke set their eyes on Calum, confused looks on their faces and Michael was holding back laughter.

“Muke?” Michael asked, looking at Calum in amusement.

“Yeah! Its the ship name Ashton and I came up with a little while ago for you two. Pretty awesome huh?” Calum smiled proudly, while Luke and Michael both laughed.

“Alright Calum.” Michael pulled Luke closer and kissed his cheek. “But you’re going to have to live with there being lots of ‘Muke’ cuddles, because thats my favorite thing to do, huh Lukey?” Luke blushed, making Michael smile and kiss his nose. Michael brought Luke more into his lap, wrapping his arms around Luke’s waist and squeezing lightly. Calum playfully rolled his eyes and took a chip out of the bowl.

“Whatever. Just no making out or anything like that, kay? Because I really don’t want to see that.” Michael smirked and made a point of pressing his lips to Luke’s, sliding his tongue passed Luke’s lips. Luke kissed him back, placing his hand on Michael’s cheek and momentarily forgetting that Calum was watching and had specifically told them not to do that. “Ugh guys! That’s so disgusting!” Calum shuddered and covered his eyes. Michael pulled away from Luke after pressing a quick peck to his lips.

“You wouldn’t think it was so gross if you had a boyfriend of your own. I know! Luke and I are going to set you up with Ashton.” Michael smiled triumphantly, Luke furrowed his eyebrows, and Calum blushed while glaring at Michael.  
“You’re gay?” Luke asked, looking at Calum, who shrugged.

“Yeah. haven’t had a boyfriend in a couple years though. And no, don’t you dare set me up with Ashton.” Calum narrowed his eyes at Michael, who was laughing and trying to muffle his laughs in Luke’s back.

“You totally like him Calum! I’ve seen the way you look at him. Its how I look at Luke.” Luke blushed a bit, but was mostly paying attention to Calum, who was blushing way more than Luke was.

“Shut up,” he mumbled, grabbing a pillow to hide his face in. Luke giggled and Michael laughed, both looking at Calum.

“I’m so going to talk to him. You two are definitely in love. He looks at you like that too, you know. The two of you are meant to be.” Michael dramatically sighed, making Luke laugh and kiss Michael’s cheek. 

“Does he? He looks at me like that?” Calum smiled softly to himself, his voice slightly hopeful, before his eyes widened and he shook his head. “Wait, shit, no! Don’t do that! What if he doesn’t like me? That would be so embarrassing, and would ruin our friendship.” Calum frowned and pressed the pillow to his chest.

“Trust me Cal, he likes you. And sometimes, being with the person you’re meant to be with is worth the risk.” Michael and Luke both smiled softly at each other, while Michael ran his knuckles lightly over Luke’s cheek and kissed his lips softly.

“Do you really think so?” Calum asked softly, looking up over the pillow. Michael and Luke shared another sweet look.

“I know so.”


	22. Chapter 22

Just as Calum said, he and his mother were both gone by the time Michael woke up, Luke still asleep and curled into his side. Michael’s arm was set around Luke’s shoulders, their legs tangled together under the blankets, as Luke had one arm laying across Michael’s chest and his head on Michael’s shoulder. Michael used his other hand to reach over and trace Luke’s side, his rough fingertips lightly running against Luke’s soft skin. Luke sighed in his sleep, unconsciously snuggling closer to Michael’s warmth. Michael smiled to himself, leaving a light kiss to Luke’s forehead. 

Michael let Luke rest for a while longer, perfectly content with laying there in silence, watching Luke as he slept, which sounded a bit creepy, but not to Michael. Luke was so beautiful when he was sleeping. Now that Michael knew about the horrors Luke had induced as a child, it just made Michael appreciate Luke’s beauty even more. It made him notice how sweet and caring Luke was, even though he had spend most of his younger years being beaten by the man who was supposed to be showing him love, taking care of him. Because of this, Michael feels the need to be the person to shower Luke with love and affection. He thinks that he needs to show Luke that people love him, especially Michael. Michael loves Luke more than anyone. 

Luke started to fidget in Michael’s arms, alerting the older boy he was starting to wake. Michael didn’t move, just smiled and watched as Luke’s eyelids slowly fluttered open, squinting in the light. Luke reached a hand to rub his eyes, helping to clear his vision. He yawned a bit, scooting up to a more comfortable position in Michael’s arms. 

“Happy birthday Mikey.” Michael smiled as Luke closed his eyes and rested his head on Michael’s chest, placing a gentle kiss there. Luke ran his finger lightly over Michael’s stomach, tracing the outline of Michael’s muscles. 

“Thank you love.” Luke opened his eyes again and looked up at Michael, his blue eyes still tired looking, but bright all the same. Luke pouted slightly, making Michael furrow his eyebrows and frown. “What is it Luke?” Luke shifted so he was straddling Michael’s waist, resting his head in the crook of Michael’s neck.

“I didn’t get you anything.” Michael chuckled, pressing a chaste kiss to Luke’s lips. He set his hand on Luke’s cheek, running his thumb along Luke’s cheekbone.

“Yes you did. You gave me you, you’re all I need.” Luke blushed and smiled shyly, biting his lip ring. Michael placed his other hand on Luke’s face and brought it closer so he could kiss Luke again. “I love you.” Luke smiled, blue eyes sparkling.

“I love you too.” Michael brushed a bit of Luke’s hair back, clasping his hands behind Luke’s neck. Luke had his forearms against the mattress, while he was playing with Michael’s brightly colored hair.

“You know you’re enough right? That I love you more than anything? That I would never, ever leave you. That I would never even think about hurting you. No matter how mad I was, or how upset. I would still love you too much to do that.” Luke smiled softly, kissing Michael’s cheek.

“I know. You’re nothing like my dad Mikey. I know you wouldn’t hurt me. I know that you want to protect me from anything that could. I know you love me. And I know I love you.” Michael kissed Luke’s lips, feeling so suddenly emotional. Luke felt it too, kissing Michael back hard.

“I feel like this is too good to be true.” Michael smiled softly, running his hands over Luke’s broad shoulders. Luke looked at Michael, a questioning look on his face.

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean, we’ve never gotten in a fight. We’ve never had any doubts that we want to be together. Even when we were kicked out of our own home, we stayed strong. My parents used to fight all the time, I know it happens. But we don’t. We seem to get along perfectly, and that usually doesn’t happen.” Luke shrugged, leaving a kiss to Michael’s lips.

“I don’t know. I think its nice. I know it won’t last forever, we’ll have disagreements and arguments sometimes, its impossible to avoid that. But for now, lets just enjoy how happy we are and celebrate your birthday.” Michael smirked, pressing his lips to Luke’s. 

“I have an idea of how we could celebrate.” Michael flipped them over so he was hovering over Luke, and began to kiss down Luke’s throat. Luke moaned quietly and squirmed around, one hand going up to tug at the hair at the base of Michael’s neck. Michael darted his tongue out to touch Luke’s skin, making the blond boy gasp and press his chest to Michael’s. Michael ran his lips up to Luke’s, letting them barely touch his skin until he pressed them harshly to Luke’s. Both of Luke’s hands were now in Michael’s hair, tugging at it as Michael slipped his tongue into Luke’s mouth. 

“Michael,” Luke whispered, pulling away from Michael’s lips. He looked nervously into Michael’s eyes, which were blown wide and darker than normal.

“What is it baby?” Michael pressed feather-light kisses to Luke’s cheek and neck, running his hands along Luke’s sides. Luke didn’t answer, instead pushing a bit on Michael’s shoulders so he would lay down on his back. Michael did so, Luke climbing over him. “What are you doing Luke?” Luke kissed Michael’s lips, then down his neck. Michael set his hands on Luke’s hips, moaning softly.

“Giving you your birthday present.” Luke continued to press kisses to Michael’s chest and stomach, until he reached the hem of Michael’s sweats.

“Lukey, you don’t have to.” Luke untied the strings of Michael’s pants, pulling them down slightly.  
“I want to. I just don’t know how.” Luke blushed and Michael groaned, because fuck, Luke looks hot like that, blushing and eye-level with his dick. 

“I’ll walk you through it. First, get me hard. Palm me through my boxers.” Luke nodded, blushing furiously, but with a look of determination on his face. He pulled Michael’s sweatpants down to his mid thighs, then slowly began to rub his palm over Michael’s dick. Michael swore loudly, gripping at Luke’s hair. “Fuck Luke, just like that.” Luke started to go a bit faster, pressing harder as Michael’s erection grew. “Shit Luke, take my boxers off.” Luke did so, pulling them down to meet his Michael’s sweats. Michael moaned as Luke took his dick in his hands, staring at it with wide eyes. “Run your tongue over the tip, then just suck. Use those beautiful lips and that tongue baby. I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Luke did as Michael said, first licking around Michael’s tip, eliciting a loud groan from the older boy. Then he took Michael into his mouth, sucking lightly. Michael moaned, trying not to buck his hips in pleasure, for he didn’t want to choke or hurt Luke.

“Fuck Luke! Pump what you can’t fit and suck harder, you’re so amazing.” Luke began to move his hand up and down, sucking harder and swirling his tongue when he could, trying whatever he could to see what made Michael swear the most, made him moan the loudest. “Fuck, get off Luke, I’m going to come.” Luke followed Michael’s orders, but continued to pump up and down. Michael moaned loudly and came all over his chest, one hand still holding tightly to Luke’s hair.

When he came down, he pulled Luke up and kissed him hard, pulling away to kiss his nose and then his lips again. 

“Oh my fucking god Luke, that was amazing. You’re amazing. I love you.” Luke smiled and kissed Michael’s lips.

“I love you too. Happy birthday.” Michael chuckled, pulling Luke close.


	23. Chapter 23

Luke had gone off to take a shower, and Michael had gone into the kitchen, though he wasn’t really hungry. When he got inside, he noticed there was a little note attached to some money.   
Michael and Luke-  
Here’s about $40 for lunch or whatever else you need. Happy birthday Michael, I hope you and Luke have an amazing day together  
Mrs. Hood  
Michael smiled, tucking the money into his pocket. Mrs. Hood had basically been a mother to him for most of his life, and he was beyond grateful for everything she had done for him, and for supporting him and Luke, even though they were gay and step brothers. Everything about their relationship seems wrong to most people, but Mrs. Hood understood that they were in love and truly meant to be together, no matter what their gender or if their parents were married. It didn’t affect their feelings for one another.  
After downing a glass of milk, Michael went back up to the room him and Luke were sharing, and got dressed. Luke walked in a couple minutes later, with only a towel around his waist and using a smaller one to dry his hair, making it even messier. Luke caught sight of Michael and blushed, crossing one arm over his exposed stomach.  
“I, uh, didn’t know you were in here.” Michael chuckled, walking over to his boyfriend and pulling his arm away from his stomach, then grabbing his hips, pulling his body close. He left a sweet peck to Luke’s lips, making the blond smile.  
“I’ve seen you naked plenty of times Lukey, no need to be embarrassed, you’re beautiful.” Luke blushed again, put left a more lingering kiss to Michael’s lips. Michael smiled and when Luke pulled away, he left little kisses to every part of Luke’s face he could, making Luke giggle like a little kid. “God, you’re adorable. Your laugh kills me everytime.” Luke smiled, pressing one more kiss to Michael’s lips.  
“I love you.” Michael rubbed their noses together, kissing the tip of Luke’s.  
“I love you too. So, how would you like to go on a date with me?” Luke laughed as Michael grinned cheekily, one hand on Michael’s shoulder, and the other fiddling with Michael’s fingers off to the side. “We could go eat lunch, go to that ice cream place near the park, and I could kiss you out in public. We can go on a real date. I can finally take you out.” Luke smiled, entwining their fingers.  
“I’d love to.” Michael kissed Luke’s cheek, then let him go so he could get dressed.

* * *

Just as Michael said, they went out to lunch, Michael constantly pressing little kisses to Luke’s cheek or lips, and never letting go of his hand. They had bought ice cream and were sitting on a park bench, Luke’s legs resting over Michael’s and his head on his chest as he slowly ate his bowl of dessert. Michael had one hand resting on Luke’s thigh, and the other was holding his ice cream cone.  
People were looking at them, some smiling and some disgusted, but for once Luke didn’t care. He didn’t mind that people were staring at him, because to him, it was only him and Michael in the world, and that was all he needed.  
“You have ice cream on your face Lukey.” Luke blushed, using the sleeve of his sweater to wipe his mouth. Michael laughed, leaning his face close to Luke’s. “Let me get it.” He connected their lips, his hand sliding up to hold Luke’s waist. His tongue had just entered Luke’s mouth when they were interrupted.  
“Lucas Robert Hemmings, I know I raised you better than this. You know PDA is inappropriate, especially in a place with small children.” Michael and Luke instantly pulled apart, a surprised smile on Luke’s face as he set eyes on the woman standing in front of him, who had a teasing smile on her face.  
“Mum!”


	24. Chapter 24

“Mum!” Luke shot up out of Michael’s lap, handing him his ice cream then running into his mother’s arms. “I missed you so much Mum.” Liz smiled, silent tears falling down both of their faces.

“I missed you too. How’ve you been? Juju told me you’re living with Calum?” Liz pulled away, holding Luke’s shoulders. Michael had gotten up now, and was holding Luke’s hand tightly.

“We’re fine. Yeah, Calum offered us a place to stay for a while.” Liz smiled and kissed her son’s cheek, then looked over at Michael.

“And look at you! Juju told me its your birthday today! Happy birthday!” Liz pulled Michael into a hug.

“Thank you, yeah, it is.” The three of them sat down, Luke in the middle with Michael at one side, hand on his thigh, and Liz on the other, clasping tightly to his hand.

“I’m so sorry about Daryl. It was a big surprise when you two told us, but you didn’t deserve that. Believe me, I know better than anyone you can’t help who you fall in love with.” A sad look was passed between mother and son, while Michael squeezed Luke’s thigh comfortingly.

“Its okay Mum, I get it. Not everyone would be okay with me loving my step brother.” Luke turned his head to smile at Michael, who pressed a kiss to his cheek. Liz smiled at the interaction, finally seeing how much they truly loved each other.

“Well, aren’t you two the cutest! I was serious about the PDA thing though, there are lots of kids around.” Luke blushed a little and Michael and Liz both chuckled.

“I think I should be allowed to kiss my boyfriend whenever I want to Liz.” Michael jokingly pressed kisses to Luke’s cheek and nose, making the younger boy blush and swat him away.

“Of course, you deserve as much. Holding hands and small kisses are perfectly acceptable.” Luke blushed and leaned back into Michael’s chest. Liz checked her watch, her eyes becoming sad.

“I’m so sorry Luke, but Daryl is expecting me back with lunch. I missed you so much honey, I love you.” Liz wrapped her arms tightly around Luke, tears falling onto his shoulder. But Luke didn’t mind, he was crying into Liz’s. 

“I love you too Mum, I’ll see you soon.” Liz kissed Luke’s forehead before standing.

“I promise to try to get Daryl to let you come back home. But in the meantime, I love you so much Luke.” She hugged him one more time before looking over to Michael. “Take good care of him, please.” Michael smiled, squeezing Luke’s hand and kissing the back of it.   
“I will, I promise.” Liz smiled and kissed Michael’s cheek before walking off, running her hands under her eyes. Luke fell back so he was against Michael’s chest, and Michael wrapped his arms around Luke’s body. Luke had tears running down his face as he set his hands over Michael’s.

“I miss her,” Luke whispered. Michael kissed Luke’s hair, then nuzzled his nose against his neck.

“I know baby, I know. Why don’t we go home love, okay? We can take a nice bath together, then cuddle until Calum and his mum get home. How’s that sound?” Luke nodded, turning his face so Michael could leave a sweet kiss to his lips.

“Okay.” 

Michael and Luke walked home, hand in hand. When they got to Calum’s house, they walked up to the porch, then Michael grabbed Luke’s hips, turning Luke to face him. 

“You okay?” He asked softly, placing one hand on Luke’s cheek. Luke nodded, biting the corner of his lip.

“I’m okay. I love you.” Michael smiled, kissing Luke’s lips.

“I love you too. C’mon.” Michael unlocked the door, dragging Luke inside the house before crashing their lips together. Michael tangled his fingers in Luke’s hair, arching up into his body. Luke had one hand resting on Michael’s neck, and the other holding his hip carefully. Michael pulled away, pecking Luke’s nose. “I’m going to go start a bath, okay?” Luke nodded, smiling and pecking Michael’s lips. Michael squeezed Luke’s waist, making him giggle a bit. Michael smiled and pressed one last kiss to his cheek before walking away.

Luke watched him walk away, sighing happily to himself. That amazing person was all his. Loved him. Luke made him happy, and he made Luke happy. Luke didn’t think he would ever get that. Luke grew up thinking he was incapable of being loved like that, being incapable of loving like that, of being happy with another person. But he was. He was so, so happy with Michael. Even though they shouldn’t be together and were kicked out of their own home, he still felt happy.

“Hurry up Lucas! I’m getting lonely without you.” Luke could practically hear the pout in Michael’s voice, and it made him smile. He walked into the bathroom, seeing Michael adjusting the temperature of the water in only his boxers. Luke walked up behind him, wrapping his arms around Michael’s waist and kissing his shoulder.

“Happy birthday.” Michael chuckled, spinning around and cradling Luke’s face with his hands.

“Thank you love.” Michael kissed Luke’s lips softly, while Luke held tightly to his waist. “Take your clothes off,” Michael whispered, a cheeky smile on his lips. Luke chuckled a bit, pulling away from Michael’s body to slip off his shirt. Michael grabbed Luke’s hips and crushed their bodies together, smirking up at the blond. “You’re so hot Luke, I don’t deserve you.” Michael trailed his fingers over Luke’s chest and stomach, eliciting a small whine from the younger boy. “Look at you Lukey, you’re fucking sexy.” Michael left open-mouthed kisses to Luke’s chest, then trailed them up to his lips, kissing him deeply. 

“Michael,” Luke whimpered, tugging lightly at Michael’s hair. Michael nudged Luke’s cheek with his nose, pressing a kiss there. 

“C’mon.” Michael pulled away, slid off his boxers while keeping eye contact with a red-faced Luke, then sat down in the bath. “Get naked and c’mere.” Luke blushed, undoing his jeans and slipping them and his boxers off. He stepped into the tub, laying down between Michael’s legs and against his chest. Michael entwined their hands, resting them on Luke’s stomach. “I love you,” he murmured, kissing just below Luke’s ear.

“I love you too.” Luke turned his head so Michael could press their lips together tenderly. Luke leaned his head right below Michael’s shoulder, curling up into a ball. Michael wrapped his arms around Luke’s body, pressing a kiss to his hair.


	25. Chapter 25

Several weeks later, at around midnight, Luke and Michael were cuddling in their bed, playing with each other’s fingers as they lay in silence. Michael rested his head in the crook of Luke’s neck from where he was, his chest pressed to Luke’s back and one arm casually slung around his waist. Michael snuggled closer to Luke’s body, pressing a kiss to his neck.

“I’m so sorry about everything Luke. I’m sorry that being with me has brought you this. You deserve so much better. I’m sorry I turned your life upside-down. I’m so, so sorry Luke.” Luke turned around, grabbing Michael’s face with his hands and looking into his eyes, his own filled with love and determination of sorts.

“Don’t say that Mikey. I don’t care if being with you means I don’t get to live with my mum. I don’t care if it means I might be looked down upon by society. I’m the insecure one Michael, don’t say you’re sorry. Please, I don’t think I could live with myself if you were. Like you said, we can get jobs, buy an apartment, live our lives together. I can still see my mum, and you can still see your sister. But I will never regret being with you. I love you.” Michael smiled, pressing their foreheads together. 

“You’re amazing Luke. I love you too. C’mere.” Michael pulled Luke’s waist so their pale bodies were flush, and pressed a kiss to his lips. Luke’s arms wrapped around Michael’s neck, pressing him closer. Michael and Luke were smiling as they pulled away, rubbing their noses together sweetly. “You’re so cute Lukey. I love you.” Luke laughed and pecked Michael’s lips.

“Love ya too.” Michael kissed Luke’s cheek, pushing him over so he was flat on his back. Michael climbed over Luke’s body, setting a knee on either side of his waist. He connected their lips softly before starting to pepper kisses down Luke’s neck. 

“We have to be quiet baby, can you do that?” Luke nodded frantically, tangling his fingers in Michael’s hair. Michael smirked, sucking lightly on the pale skin of Luke’s neck. Luke whimpered and arched his body into Michael’s, covering his mouth with his hand to keep in the noises escaping. Michael’s lips had gone down to Luke’s collarbones, now sucking on the skin there. He kept moving down, across Luke’s broad chest then down his stomach. Luke moaned into his hand as Michael sucked a hickey into his hip, arching his back and pulling lightly at Michael’s hair. “I’m gonna blow you love, but you can’t make any noises.” Michael was mostly under the covers, looking up at Luke as he slowly pulled down his boxers enough for Luke’s erection to spring out. Luke screwed his eyes shut as Michael grabbed it in his hand, pumping it a couple times before running his tongue in circles over the tip.

Fuck, that felt good. Luke bucked his hips up, making Michael gag around his cock. “Fuck, sorry.” Michael pulled off, making Luke whimper.

“Its okay love.” Michael went back to Luke’s dick, taking it slowly into his mouth. Luke had to cover his mouth again to keep from groaning as Michael hollowed his cheeks around his cock. Michael swirled his tongue and sucked hard, never breaking eye contact with Luke. His green eyes were bright, pupils blown as he watched Luke fall apart. Luke had one hand pulling at Michael’s hair, and bit his lip to keep from moaning loudly at the pleasure coursing through his veins. 

“I’m gonna come Mikey, fuck,” Luke whispered, pulling Michael’s hair harder. Michael only sucked harshly again, Luke biting his hand as he came down Michael’s throat. Michael swallowed it all, sucking lightly at his tip before pulling off, wiping the side of his mouth.

“How was that?” He asked, a smirk on his face. Luke blushed, still feeling pure bliss after what just happened.

“Fucking amazing.” Michael laughed and pressed their lips together. But Luke pulled away, his face scrunched up in distaste. “Eww Michael, I can taste myself in your mouth.” Michael laughed, his face falling into Luke’s neck.

“I love you.” Luke smiled, playing with Michael’s hair, which had faded to more of a deep orange color lately.

“I love you too.”


	26. Chapter 26

Over the next few days, Michael spent a lot of time in the kitchen, sitting at the island and going through Mrs. Hood’s newspapers for job openings. That’s where Luke found him five days later, when he walked in to get a glass of water. 

“Hey,” Luke said softly, setting a hand on Michael’s shoulder and kissing his cheek. Michael looked away from the paper to look at Luke, a small smile on his lips and he pressed a quick kiss to Luke’s as a hello. “How’s it goin’?” Michael sighed, setting the marker down he was using to circle possible jobs.

“Eh, its alright. There are a couple possibilities, but none of them are that good. There’s an opening at a music shop, but that’s the only one I’m even remotely interested in.” Luke squeezed Michael’s shoulders.

“Well, I’m proud of you for trying so hard. Its very adult of you.” Michael chuckled and grabbed Luke’s face, connecting their lips.

“Thank you baby.” Luke leaned his forehead against Michael’s cheek as he turned back to his newspapers. 

“Why don’t you try the music store then? We could go there today, check it out.” Michael wrapped one arm around Luke’s waist and placed his hand in Luke’s back pocket, making Luke blush a little. 

“Yeah, we’ll do that.” Michael spun his chair around so he could pull Luke to stand between his legs. Since the chair was tall, they were about the same height as Michael pulled Luke close. “I love you.” Luke smiled and set his hands on Michael’s neck.

“Love you too.” Michael leaned forward to kiss Luke softly. When he pulled away, he nuzzled their noses together. 

Calum walked in then, making an exaggerated groaning sound and covering his eyes. “Gross guys, seriously? Stop being so adorable, I think I’m going to puke.” Calum made fake gagging sounds, holding his stomach and hunching over. Luke and Michael both laughed, Luke leaning into Michael’s chest.

“That reminds me, Luke, have you talked to Ashton yet?” Michael smirked as Luke giggled and Calum shot up, giving both boys an angry glare. 

“Don’t you fucking dare Hemmings, or I will chop your balls off.” Luke giggled again and Michael pulled Luke closer, placing his hand on Luke’s head.

“Oh no you won’t, Luke’s balls are mine.” Luke blushed and Calum scrunched up his face in disgust, waving his hands around.

“Eww Michael! I did not need to hear that.” Michael laughed as Luke hid his face in Michael’s chest. 

“Sorry, just speakin’ the truth.” Luke made a frustrated noise and got up so he could slap Michael’s chest. 

“That was gross Michael,” Luke scolded. Michael laughed and grabbed Luke’s hands.

“Sorry love.” Michael pecked Luke’s lips and Calum groaned again. 

“Stop it! I can’t take this anymore! Oh my god guys.” Michael had grabbed Luke’s waist and crashed their bodies together, attaching their lips and skillfully entering his tongue into Luke’s mouth. Calum, who was totally grossed out a maybe a bit jealous, thwacked Michael on the back of the head and left the room, grumbling something about “stupid in love best friends”. Michael pulled off of Luke, whose cheeks were almost as red as his lips.

“You’re so mean to him. Stop making out with me to annoy him.” Michael pouted and ran his thumbs over the skin that was showing at Luke’s hips.

“I’m not doing that, I’m kissing you because I love you.” Luke scoffed but smiled a little, letting Michael kiss him softly. “Now, what about that Ashton thing?”

 

* * *

 

An hour later, Luke had invited Ashton over, and was sitting on his bed, facing the curly-haired boy, while Michael was with Calum, playing video games in the living room.

“So, why’d you invite me over here?” Luke smiled, which made Ashton a little more than suspicious.

“Do you like Calum? Like, would you like to go out with him?” Ashton, who was surprised by Luke’s frank question, widened his eyes while his jaw dropped. He quickly covered his mouth, his cheeks red. 

“W-What? Why would you ask that?” Luke smiled softly, placing a hand on Ashton’s leg.

“I’m your best friend Ash, I notice these things. Just like how you noticed how I liked Michael, I know you like Calum.” Ashton blushed, playing with his extra-long fingers.

“Yeah, I guess I do.” Luke grinned widely, clapping his hands together.

“Perfect! C’mon.” Luke jumped off the bed, pulling Ashton along with him. He led Ashton to the living room, where he stood behind the couch. Luke cleared his throat, making Michael turnaround. They met eyes, Luke nodding with a smile on his face, while Ashton was staring at the back of Calum’s head.

Michael nudged Calum, who looked over, meeting eyes with Ashton. They both blushed, and Michael pulled Calum up so they were standing across from Luke and Ashton. Michael and Luke grasped hands, while Calum and Ashton stared awkwardly at each other. 

“We’re gonna go, but we’ll be back in fifteen minutes, and we expect you two to be making out on the couch, or at least have a date planned. We’ll see ya later.” Michael smirked and patted Calum’s shoulder, then pulled Luke up to their room. When they got inside, Michael backed Luke up against the wall, placing his hands on Luke’s waist. “They are so in love.” Luke giggled, beginning to play with the ends of Michael’s hair.

“I know.” Michael rubbed Luke’s sides, leaning his forehead against Luke’s. 

“After they get together, we’ll go to that music shop, and if I get the job, we’ll save up. Until then, maybe we should ask Juju to ask Liz how much money is on that card. If its enough, maybe we could look for a little apartment together. Its on your name, and you’re over sixteen, so you can buy one. We don’t need much, a little one bedroom apartment. All to ourselves.” Luke smiled, pecking Michael’s lips. 

“That sounds amazing. I love you so much.” Michael pulled Luke close.

“I love you too.”

 

* * *

 

A few minutes later, Michael and Luke walked back into the living room, where Ashton and Calum were sitting next to each other on the couch, playing a video game. They were both laughing and playfully nudging each other, playful banter being thrown around.

“Well, you two look happy. Any plans?” Ashton paused the game, smiling and looking at Calum.

“Yeah actually, we’re going out for dinner tomorrow.” Michael and Luke both grinned and tackled their best friends.

“Yay! I’m so happy for you guys.” Luke squeezed Ashton’s shoulders in a half-hug.

“Thanks mate.” Luke and Michael continued to congratulate their friends, then all four of them started to take turns playing FIFA.


	27. Epilogue

Over the next few months, Luke and Michael were able to get their lives sorted out. Daryl still hadn’t forgiven Michael, and they hadn’t talked, but Liz and Juju often came to visit Michael and Luke in the apartment they bought shortly after Luke turned eighteen. They both graduated, and Liz helped them both go to college, Luke majoring in english and Michael in music.

A year after graduating from college, Michael and Luke got married. Liz and Juju, as well as Calum and Ashton of course, attended the wedding, as well as other members of Michael and Luke’s families, excluding Daryl. 

Michael did miss his dad, but he was happy with Luke. As far as Michael was concerned, Luke was the only person he needed in his life to be happy. 

Two years after Luke and Michael, Ashton and Calum got hitched as well, and were living together with their adoptive son Sam, who was four.

Michael and Luke adopted a child as well, a little girl named Emily, who was the same age as Sam. 

“Emily! Come down and get breakfast!” Michael and Luke heard the stomping of little feet coming down the stairs as the little blonde girl ran into the kitchen, a wide smile on her face as she jumped onto the seat. Michael and Luke smiled at their daughter, Luke kissing the top of her head and Michael setting her waffle down in front of her. “Eat up sunshine, you have preschool today. Uncle Cal is picking you up so you can go with Sam.” Emily smiled brightly, digging in to her waffle. 

“Thank you Daddy,” she said, giggling at the fact her mouth was full. Luke walked back over to Michael, wrapping one arm around his waist.

“You’re welcome sweetie.” Luke kissed Michael’s cheek, watching as Emily quickly scarfed down her breakfast.

“I love you,” Luke whispered, resting his head on Michael’s shoulder.

“I love you too.” 

Calum showed up later, right as Luke finished dressing Emily in her school clothes. Michael handed the little girl her backpack as Luke opened the door, him and Sam standing in the doorway.

“Look Ems, Sam’s here.” Emily laughed and ran over to Calum and Sam, following the young boy into the hallway. Michael walked up behind Luke, hugging him from behind.

“You’re picking the kids up after preschool right?” Calum asked, keeping one eye on the two children. 

“Yeah, I’ll get them. See ya later Cal.” Luke smiled and waved, Calum returning the gesture as he herded the kids out to the car. 

“Home alone again baby, what should we do?” Luke laughed and spun around, placing his hands on Michael’s shoulders. Michael smirked and leaned forward to kiss Luke’s lips, but Luke placed his hand in the way.

“Uh, not that. We have laundry, we have to clean up the kitchen, sweep, shower, I have that job interview in a couple hours I need to get ready for. . .” Michael sighed, pouting his lips. 

“But we haven’t done anything in so long Lukey, I miss you.” Luke giggled, pecking Michael’s lips. 

“I suppose I can we can start later.” Michael grinned, crashing their lips together. 

God, Luke is so in love with his step brother. No, Luke is so in love with his husband.


End file.
